Unwanted Nightmares
by SakuraCherryBlossom
Summary: **Chapter 12 Uploaded!!** The Kenshin-gumi are having nightmares. Kenshin's are Kaoru dying, Kaoru's are Kenshin dying...R+R Onegai..Constructive Criticisms welcome... K\K and S\M..
1. Chapter 1 Warning

**Disclaimer:**** I admit it *sobs* I don't own rk. It belongs to Watsuki-sama. *sobs***

_Author Notes: er.. Please review! I want to know if to continue or not. Thanks to Kamimura Kaoru for support to start this fic.  BTW Her fanfic, Assassin's of Love is extremely great. Please read it n review n make her happy!!! _

_This may be short..Cuz my mom only bothering me to sleep. And my family is  always around so I can only type it in the day but late in the night I have to reread it to make sure not much mistakes. It is now 1:52 am and I have now finished writing and reading it. Hope my hard work pays off!_

_Ja Ne!_****

**Chapter 1 - Warning**

**The sun was setting. A palette of pink, blue and purple hues painted the once cerulean skies as the white fluffy clouds voyaged peacefully across the wide expanse. It soon grew as dark as pitch and tiny sprinkles of light commenced to appear.**

**The Kenshin-gumi had decided to have some fun and go on a camping trip together. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame had been looking forward in anticipation for this day to come and finally, it did.**

**"What the.. Where's my futon?" asked Megumi.**

**"What do you mean? Didn't you bring it?" Kaoru questioned confused.**

**"Of Course I did Tankui-chan!"**

**Kaoru gasped in shock, as she couldn't see her futon either.**

**"I can't find mine or Tsubame's either!"**

**Indeed they couldn't find their futon's because they weren't there.**

**Kenshin walked over to the frantic women and his eyes searched the 3 futon's that lay one on top the other. They belonged to Sanosuke, Yahiko and himself.**

**"You sure you packed them?" Kenshin asked.**

**Both Kaoru and Megumi nodded. Tsubame, Yahiko and Sanosuke seeing their friends' frantic expression came over to the group and Tsubame asked softly, "What's wrong you guys?"**

**Kaoru explained the situation while Tsubame just sat there, her expression filled with pure shock. Then she remembered something.**

**"You know, Kaoru- I saw Tae-san snooping around our futon's minutes before we left. You don't think she..?" Tsubame asked the tanuki-girl.**

**"There is a possibility..." Kaoru replied thoughtfully.**

**Sanosuke, who was also listening, said while closing his eyes and crossing his hand against his chest, "Well, we can't let this spoil our fun camping trip."**

**"Tori-atama, so where are Kaoru, Tsubame and I to sleep?" Megumi asked, anger rising and filling her entire being faster than a speeding bullet.**

**"Well, you can sleep with me!" he said wrapping his arms around Megumi's waist. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling when she caught her self and said with feign anger, "Get off me baka." She then pushed him roughly away from her, making him fall unto the floor.**

**"Alright, here's the sleeping arrangement. Sano you and Yahiko you take yahiko's futon. Megumi and Tsubame you take Sano's and Kaoru.."He said then smiled gently at her, "you can take mine. I'll sleep on the floor."**

**"What? Why do I have to sleep with yahiko? Can't I sleep with you Kenshin? That annoying brat'll keep me awake the entire night!"**

**"Hey!!" protested Yahiko who was now standing next to Tsubame.**

**"I'm sorry Sano, I'm not gay. I hope that works out for you though." Kenshin whispered so only the four people around him could hear. The three girls giggled joyfully while Kenshin and Yahiko laughed whole-heartedly.**

**"Hey, What's so funny?!?!?" asked Sano angrily.**

**"Nothing," Kenshin said then walked away to the nearby stream to wash up.**

**"°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" **

**Everyone was asleep.. Or so he thought.**

**Kenshin took an extra blanket from his bag and lay on the floor next to a sleeping Kaoru.**

**There was shuffling followed by an innocent, angelic voice.**

**"Kenshin?"**

**"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing awake?"**

**" Couldn't sleep. Arigatou for letting me sleep on your futon," replied Kaoru anxiously.**

**"You're Welcome.." he said then smiled, "You comfortable, Kaoru-dono?"**

**"Aa.. Isn't the ground hard and cold?"**

**"Yeah, but I'm accustomed to it." he said turning to face her. **

**With her back turned to him she offered tiredly, "Are you sure? If you'd like you can have the futon and I'll take the ground.."**

**"No thank you Kaoru-dono. I don't want to inconvenience you."**

**Turning to face him, they both blushed when they realized that their faces were just 1 inch apart. **

**Kenshin smiled lovingly at her then looked up at the night's sky.**

**Doing the same, Kaoru said with a giggle, "Kenshin, you know that you are the one at the inconvenience right now ne?" **

**He grinned and thought, 'No Kaoru, just being close to you is enough for me.'**

**"Kaoru-dono, let's just get some rest, alright?" he asked while smiling serenely.**

**"Okay, Goodnight Kenshin,"**

**"Goodnight Kaoru-dono, Sweet dreams."**

**"You too, "she replied and shifted so that once again her back was facing the one she secretly loved.**

**"°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" **

**Footsteps. Petrified Screams. The stench of blood.**

**Kenshin dashed through the forest with the fleetness of a cat in hunting mode, trying desperately to get to the source of the screams. Finally, he arrived at a clearing, which was shielded with a dense growth of bushes. He saw two figures... A man's and a lady's.. The man's body was strong, muscular-built. His face was a blur but his features were unmistakable.. He had long, silky, hair.. as black as coal. He held a katana in his hand. The lady's features were concealed because of the man's thickness. All that could be seen was her shape.**

**"Stop this!" yelled Kenshin, as furious as a bull. The man turned around grinned evilly at Kenshin then stabbed the sword through the young woman of only 18. As he twisted his sword in her body, Kenshin got a glimpse of her face as blood poured out of her mouth. Her left cheek had an "X" dripping with blood as she looked at Kenshin."Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the man pulled his sword out of her and sprinted off.**

**Kenshin ran to catch the one he loved as tears started up, prickling and stinging the back of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Kaoru, I love you," he said while cradling the woman. She touched his face gently. **

**A figure appeared and said softly, "Long time no see Battousai.." As her features unraveled, she turned out to be Kenshin's dead wife Tomoe. "Be careful. If you don't want this to become a reality, don't let her go off on her own.. No matter the reason. Kenshin looked at Tomoe in disbelief**

**Kaoru said, "I LOv..." but was cut off as a cool wind blew and her head hung, her soul leaving her body.**

**"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"**

**Kenshin sat up sweating as if he had a bath. His face was wet with salty tears as he looked at where Kaoru supposed to be, expecting to see her safe and sound. Alarm covered his features when she was nowhere to be found. **

**"°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" ¦ "°" "°" ¦ "°" **

**So whaddya think? Good, Great, Crappy,worst thing you ever read? **

**Constructive criticisms welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 False Alarm

Disclaimer: BLah Blah Blah.. Go to chap 1 for the disclaimer..  
  
  
Chapter 2 - False Alarm  
  
At headquarters:  
A very handsome man stood by the window looking at the night. The wind whipped the branches of trees, ripping loose leaves to be shredded in the air. There was an incessant wave of sound, the monotonous throb and chirp and tick of a thousand hidden insects, a wave as languorous as the lapping of low tide.   
  
The young man sat on his leather chair in the dark, memories of his dead brother firmly gripping his mind. Scenes of how he died at the hands of Battousai filled his head as anger and the need to avenge his death enveloped his body. "I'll get you for this Battousai don't you worry!" he snarled with hatred. Just then a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm here Takimoto."  
"Did you find out Battousai Himura's whereabouts?"   
He nodded and replied, "He's camping with his friends, a rooster, a beautiful doctor, a runt, a little girl and...."  
"Andd?" Takimoto Tsukishiro asked impatiently.  
"You may find this useful, a young girl of 18, her names Kamiya Kaoru. She's his biggest weakness."  
"Hmm.. well well well, the invincible Hitokiri Battousai has a weakness..." he mused.  
"A gorgeous weakness might I add.," the figure said.  
"Good work Gentasu, you may rest until I need you again. My plan to eliminate Himura has to be well thought out."  
"As you wish.." the spy stated as he disappeared...  
  
"Believe me Kenshin Himura, I'll make you suffer for what you did to my brother and me. You shall soon feel the pain of losing someone you love." Takimoto said to no one in particular, then once again sat on his leather chair, thinking of the best way to make his enemy hurt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His heart palpitated with fear as he shook like a flag in the wind. Beads of perspiration rolled rapidly down his forehead as the events and warning from his dream came flooding into his mind like a river flowing into a sea right after it rains.  
  
As swift as lightning, he arose and ran into the forest. He smelt blood but not the large amount that he smelt in his dream. His heart pounded like African drums as he prayed sincerely, "Kami-sama, I've never asked you for anything, and I didn't want to come to you like this, but.. Please! Please protect Kaoru. Please don't let her die like Tomoe did." As soon as he finished saying that, he arrived at the clearing where the stream was located. Astonishment and surprise filled his entire being as he found Kaoru. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank You Kami-sama," he whispered.  
  
"Kaoru-dono.." he whispered hoarsely. Kaoru turned to face him and asked in surprise, "Kenshin, what're you doing here?"  
Kenshin smiled and said, "That's my question.." Kaoru giggled girlishly and then replied feeling foolish, "I couldn't sleep and I got hungry so I decided on eating an apple. I was slicing it when I accidentally cut my finger and I came to wash off the blood." Kenshin walked unhesitatingly towards her. She smiled sheepishly at him. Before either of them knew what was happening, Kenshin took Kaoru's finger inspected it and then wrapped Kaoru into a tight embrace, his cheek resting on her head.  
  
When he realized what he had done, he reluctantly let go of her and he said apologetically, "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I don't know what came over me. I was just so glad to see that you were all right. I had this nightmare and it really scared me to death."   
"What was it about?"  
"I'll tell you on the way to the others." Kenshin said as he led the way.  
  
It was a long way back because they were walking but they finally arrived. Kaoru went to "her" futon and lay down as Kenshin lay next to her on the ground.  
"Kenshin..........."  
"Hmm?"  
"Would you please sleep with me?"  
"OROOOOOOO!!!"  
"Kenshin no hentai. I didn't mean it like that! I meant sleep next to me... I'm scared."  
"Ano (Umm)..." he said hesitantly. "I don't think you'd be comfortable.."  
"Kenshin.." she said sadly as tears filled her eyes, "Please?"   
"Okay Kaoru-dono, but only on one condition."  
"What?" She said instantly regaining her joy.  
"If you're uncomfortable, tell me... I'm not going to let you suffer..." he said. Kaoru smiled at him and said, "Agreed..."  
  
Kenshin slowly got up and lay on the futon next to his true love, both their backs facing each other.  
Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to sleep and forget his nightmare, but he couldn't.  
The terrifying scene of the katana being stabbed through his beloved stuck to him like glue (A\N: lame lol I know..)   
'I'll protect her no matter what.' he decided determinedly as he drifted off into slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaoru awoke. The radiant moon hung high in the night's sky with so many tiny luminous stars accompanying it. ' A few more hours before sunrise.' thought Kaoru. She turned to her side and smiled as she noticed Kenshin's peaceful expression. Her gentle fingers caressed his left cheek, tracing his scar as she stared at him longingly. She sighed and thought, "oh Kenshin, why cant I tell you how I feel?" A voice inside her head said, "Because you're afraid he doesn't feel the same way."   
  
Kaoru knew that was the truth but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She gasped in shock as Kenshin's hand wrapped protectively around her waist. "Kenshin? Are you awake?" she whispered softly. There was no reply so she repeated the question a tiny bit louder but still no answer. She decided that he was asleep and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed herself onto his chest. She buried her face into his chest as he unconsciously tightened the embrace.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin sleepily.   
"Y-yes?" she stumbled, visibly startled.  
"Never...mind" Kenshin replied and kissed her forehead gently.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who are you?" she asked angrily. The figure's intent dark eyes just stared at her. The man advanced towards her, raised her chin with two fingers and said, " So you're battousai's weakness? Gorgeous indeed."  
"Get away from me!!!" she yelled, pulling her face away from his fingers. Both her hands and her feet were tied together with rope. Her captor just walked slowly away from her in silence.  
  
She could hear familiar voices, and fighting. Suddenly, someone burst through the wall and landed on his back. Blood trickled down his forehead as he stood up revealing his bloodstained clothes. "Sanosuke! Are you-" she shouted.  
"Oi Jou-chan! Don't worry we'll save you, I just have to kill this bastard then I'll take over Kenshin's opponent so he can rescue you." he replied then continued, "don't worry."  
  
He dashed through the opening he made in the wall and she could once again hear sounds of people fighting. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard Kenshin scream in extreme pain.  
"Kenshin!!" she screamed and sat up.  
  
'It was a dream, it was all just a dream.' she thought as she saw Kenshin run towards her. He knelt down beside her and asked gently., "What's wrong Kaoru? Why are you crying?" Her hands found its way around his neck as she pulled him in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes tightly as tears progressed freely down her cheeks. Kenshin rubbed her back gently, trying his best to comfort the young woman.   
  
"I had a dream Kenshin.." she said, salty tears still cascading down her face. Kenshin pulled her away so that he could see her. He looked straight into her sapphire eyes and asked seriously, "What kind of dream?" She resumed the hug and said, "A nightmare. I was kidnapped..." Kenshin tightened the embrace and replied, "Please go on Kaoru-dono."  
She continued, "I was kidnapped by a spy named, Gentasu. His boss' name was Takimoto Tsukishiro.Tuskishrio had " Kenshin's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Tsukishiro?" he whispered in disbelief.   
  
She pulled away reluctantly and wiped her tears away. "Yes tuskishiro you know the name?"  
"I... When I was known as Battousai, I was assigned to kill a tsukishiro, and rumors said that his brother saw me assassinating him. But.." He replied. "Please continue about your dream Kaoru-dono." She nodded and replied, "Sanosuke was fighting and he got beat very bad and then I heard you scream, it sounded as if.. As if you were...." she trailed off and burst into tear and Kenshin pulled her into his arms.  
  
Just then Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and Tsubame returned. Seeing the scene, they rushed to the couple. "What's wrong Kaoru?" asked Yahiko in concern. Kenshin replied, "She had a nightmare."  
"It was just a nightmare, no need for concern." Megumi stated anxiously.  
"I had a nightmare also. Someone killed Kaoru. Her dream was that she was kidnapped."  
  
"Everyone, please be on your guard. Our dreams have to mean something so please be careful. And Kaouru-dono," Kenshin said gently pulling Kaoru away from him," Don't go anywhere without me. Megumi-dono and Tsubame-san.. Don't go anywhere without Sano or Yahiko." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review. I'll update as soon as possible  
Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 3 I've made up my mind!

**Chapter 3 - "I've made up my mind!"**

**I didn't know how to bring Aoshi and Misao in this lol..**

**I'd probably somehow bring them in. If anyone has any suggestions plz tell me in ur review and mail me at deedra_lee@hotmail.com**

_At Tsukishiro Headquarters_

_Four of Takimoto's assassins gathered in his office. He walked in at a snail's pace and they all stood in respect._

_" You all, my humble assassins\servants, arigatou for joining me. I taught you all to be dangerous and to hate Battousai Himura with everything in you. Didn't I?"_

_The four nodded in agreement._

_"I have a plan to wipe Battousai Himura off the face of the earth. I need you all to help me implement this." he said pausing. "Battousai Himura has a weak spot. A young girl by the name of Kamiya Kaoru. This is a photograph of her taken by Gentasu. "He said while holding up a picture of the girl.  He then gave the closest warrior it to inspect it and so it was passed on to the others._

_"What are you getting at Tsukishiro-sensei?" Reisui asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"Are you suggesting we kill the girl?" asked another, called Ashitaka._

_Takimoto smiled wryly and replied, "What? You guys don't want to kill her? I thought I taught you all to be highly skilled and bloodthirsty killers? But anyway, we're not going to kill her. At least not yet. We shall kidnap her."_

_The four assassins, Resui, Ashitaka, Sokohana and Honoulooked thoughtful. They all had one question in their mind, "Why?"   They all knew the consequences for questioning Tsukishiro so they decided against asking the lone sentence of inquiry which tugged at their minds._

_"That's all?"_

_"Patience Honou. We will kidnap the girl, leaving a note written in her blood.. Don't cut her seriously, just a minor injury.  Off course he'll come to rescue his girlfriend and that's when we'll attack him."_

_"But wouldn't he be determined to find her? Battousai's purpose is to make sure that Kamiya Kaoru will not die. When Battousai makes up his mind to do something.." Honou said seriously._

_"He's very powerful.. Possibly unbeatable.." continued Sokohana._

_"Don't worry. I trained you all I know that you can beat him no matter what motivates him.." Takimoto reassured as proud as a peacock._

_Despite the uneasy feeling the assassins had, they agreed half-heartedly._

_·································································_

_Kenshin:_

_Kenshin was busy preparing the food, his mind focused firmly on the nightmares both he and Kaoru were having. He could distinctly remember the day he assassinated Tsukishiro Yukito. 'Come to think of it. His brother's name was Takimoto.' _

_"No matter what, even if it means I die trying, I'll protect my friends. They're still so young. I Have and Will protect them no matter what the cost, especially Kaoru-dono." he thought determinedly I'm not going to let the past repeat itself." Memories of Tomoe filled his mind as tears welled up in his eyes._

_Kaoru_

_Kaoru on the hand just sat on a log next to Megumi, Tsubame and Yahiko. She was deep in thought. Her eyes reflected star fear as she recalled the dream she had._

_A voice inside her said,  "Maybe this is a sign."_

_"A sign? A sign of what?"_

_"A sign to tell him how you feel before it's too late. You've all been though so many fights and it was fortunate that all of you survived. Butt.." the voice paused then continued," But.. You may not be so lucky the next time around."_

_Kaoru, strongly motivated, decided, "Tonight, Tonight may be the beginning of a wonderful life or the ending of the friendship that means more to me than anything." _

_Sanosuke:_

_Sanosuke lay on the futon staring absentmindedly up at the sky. The clouds scudded gracefully across the azure sky. The sun smiled gloriously upon the earth, stretching its golden fingers all over the place. His mind couldn't help but trail off to the beautiful lady-doctor._

_'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself hopelessly. A soft voice inside replied, "Did you ever think that you may be falling for the Kitsune-onna."_

_'What? I can't like the Kitsune!! She's so sophisticated and beautiful and intelligent, why would she ever like me? I mean it's no fun having feelings for someone who doesn't return the feeling._

_Megumi:_

_"I wonder if Dr.Genzai is doing well at the clinic. I can't wait to get back to my patients.," she said aloud, trying to make conversation and trying to get Kaoru to talk to her. Kaoru just stared off in space as Tsubame and Yahiko did the same. She couldn't stand the silence. 'I can't take it anymore. Even tori-atama's insults would make her feel better so she got up and sat beside him on the futon._

_Sanosuke instantly snapped out of his thoughtful state. "What's wrong baka?" Megumi asked emotionlessly._

_He smiled shyly, "Nothing just thinking."_

_"Careful, you might break something in that head of yours." She said with a giggle._

_"Kitsune-onna.."_

_"Hai?" she replied slightly angry at his nickname for her._

_"Nothing never mind."_

_"Iie Tori-atama tell me.."she urged gently._

_"Who do you think is going to confess first? Kenshin or Jou-chan?"_

_She smiled hopelessly, "Who knows, they're both idiots."_

_"That's for sure." Sanosuke said then laughed out loud._

_"Sano, I'm thirsty. Would you come with me to get some water from the stream?" He nodded and lazily got up from his comfortable position. He held out his hand to help Megumi stand, mocking a gentleman. _

_She took it and dusted her clothes. "Kenshin, we're going for some water by the stream... Watch Kaoru.." Megumi warned_

_"Okies," replied Kenshin, trying to hold back an excited laugh. He very well knew what Megumi's real intentions were, he only wished Kaoru would do that for him, but that was too much too ask, he was not worthy of her love._

_·································································_

_Sanosuke walked alongside Megumi with his hands in his pocket and his fishbone in his mouth._

_Megumi walked silently, thinking, "How the hell am I to tell him how I feel?" She had to think of something and think fast. A harsh voice inside her said, "Megumi, what are you thinking? You're a doctor first and then a woman. You can't worry about your feelings."_

_Her eyes widened when she understood what it meant._

_'I cant tell him anything.. I'm a doctor first."_

_"What's wrong Kitsune? You're very quiet.." She snapped at him, "Leave me alone! " She realized what she had done and then ran off with tears in her eyes, leaving a confused Sanosuke.  'Why? Why can't I be happy?"_

_When she was far away from him, she started to wipe the tears away. Seeing the spot where her other friends were, she began to walk, her hair shielding her eyes. Kenshin seeing this walked over to her._

_"Megumi-dono? What happened? Didn't he feel the same way?" He asked clearly concerned._

_She shook her head and replied, "I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet." she replied and walked over to the futon she slept in and lay down. pulling the blanket over her head. _

_Minutes later, Sano arrived with the water. He walked lazily over to Kenshin and whispered,"Kenshin, what's wrong with Kitsune? "_

_Kenshin replied sternly, "I don't know? She returned with tears in her eyes. What did you do Sanosuke?"_

_"Hmm? I didn't do anything." Replied Sanosuke, anger reflecting in his voice._

_"So then what happened?"_

_"She was silent, so I asked her why.  She just shouted at me to leave her alone and then ran away crying." he replied, his anger fading and sadness replacing it._

_"Don't worry. She'll be alright." Kenshin smiled as he put a comforting hand on Sano's shoulder._

_"Time for lunch!" Kenshin shouted as everybody rushed towards him, except for Megumi who still lay under the blanket and Kaoru who just sat staring mindlessly at the ground her eyes glistening with unshed tears._

_Sanosuke took his plate of food and went to eat next to Megumi. As he sat he heard shuffling under the blanket._

_"Kitsune, food's done. Don't worry Kenshin made it.. It's not poisoned.."_

_He got no reply. "C'mon, what's wrong with you?" No reply. "Dammit Megumi, answer me."_

_He heard muffled sobs._

_'What's wrong with you?' he thought concerned._

_·································································_

_So? This chapter might be boring lol.. I didn't know what to write.. But this paved the way for Chapter4.._

_Chapter 4: Kenshin\Kaoru and Sanosuke\Megumi.. a little Yahiko \ Tsubame.. I'm not big on Y\T and after all this is a K\K fic.. I just put s\m cuz I love them also.._

_Arigatou to all who reviewed.._

_Susan and Mistress of All Worlds Thanks I'm glad you like my story._

_Valthestampede, KottonKandi87_

_Thanks for reviewing_

_Emiri-chan Was this quick enough? It'll take like 2 days for me to write and post the chapters.. _

_Please continue to review.._

_Special thanks to Kamimura Kaoru _

_I read you're Akai Tsuki!!_

_It was good!! I can't wait to read yer other chapters!_

_I've already started Chapter 4.. It's going to mostly be sap so lol.._


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions of Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin . Never did, never will. The song "Spirit Dreams Inside" belongs to one of my fav bands L'Arc~en~ciel..**

Hiz minna-san!

Thanks to all my reviewers..

Aoshi and Misao may not make an appearance until Tsukishiro decides to attack.... I'd bring them along to help Kenshin n co.

(I think?)

Umm.. Yea..

···························································

CHAPTER 4 -CONFESSIONS OF LOVE

Pale moonlight shimmered ceaselessly down from the sky as the branches of trees bent to hear the secrets of the earth. Everyone had returned to his or her respective sleeping places (*sweatdrop*). 

Kenshin lay next to Kaoru on his futon with his arm around her shoulder. She was still totally freaked by the nightmare she had the previous night. She begged Kenshin to sleep next to her again so he did. He looked at her peaceful face expression and couldn't help but smile. "Kaoru..."he whispered audibly as he turned sideways and wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist. He had to admit. He loved the feeling of her being next to her. Since the other night, he had enjoyed it. It had become a drug and he was going to get addicted.

Kenshin gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then rest his chin atop her head, still holding her tightly. "Kenshin..??" Kaoru said softly.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, I'm here. What's wrong?" he replied with a gentleness that couldn't be explained even if the smartest person in the world tried. "I want to talk to you.. please?" she begged, her heart trembling with fear.

"What's on your mind Kaoru-dono?"

"What do you think those dreams meant?" asked Kaoru, seriously.

"It so possible that those dreams mean that something is going to happen and there is a possibility that he would take revenge because the only family he had was his brother."

"Do you think that we could die?" 

"In truth, I really don't know if or what he's planning. It all depends on fate."

"Why do you ask Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh nothing.. Never mind." 

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"Yes?" Kenshin replied, a calm smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Do you.. Do you think I'm undesirable? I mean, I know I'm not perfect but sometimes I feel that I'll never find my true love. I think I've found him, but I'm not very sure if he feels the same way."

Returned to face her, their faces only inches apart. He looked deeply into her dark-blue eyes as he raised his hand from her waist to push a stray lock out of her face.

"Who is it you think is your true love?" he asked gently, his warm breath brushing against her beautiful face.

"It's.." she started but was unable to continue as the butterflies in her stomach turned into large bats.

"C'mon tell me.." he urged, holding her shoulder even tighter.

Kaoru's blue eyes shimmered with tears as she dared to continue, "Its.. Its.." Kenshin caressed her cheek gently and looked more intently into her eyes.

"It's you.." she whispered, her heart trembling with fear. 

Kenshin released her shoulder an, turned away from her slowly and rest that hand at his side. Then he sat up slowly.

"Kenshin, where are you going? I'm sorry.." She said as the tears ran down her rosy red cheeks.

Kenshin smiled at the poor girl next to him. While turning his entire body to face her, he raised his hand and rests it on her cheek. He then proceeded to wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry koishii." Kenshin said lovingly as he pressed his lips against hers. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock but she soon melted in his arms as she stroked the inside of her love's mouth with her tongue. No words in any language could have described how she felt at that moment.

Happiness, joy, ecstasy.. This feeling was beyond this. It could not be described. She had dreamt of this day for so many years and finally it had arrived. She never knew it would have been so.. So satisfying and euphoric.. But she wasn't exaggerating one bit. She never knew she would feel this way.

As they parted, taking a deep breath Kenshin smiled affectionately at her and embraced her as he whispered into her ear "Aishitteiru"

Kenshin never thought he would have loved anyone after Tomoe died. She was his first love indeed he will never forget her, but he loved Kaoru just as much, maybe even more.

He had never thought this day would come. He always thought he was unworthy of her love.. 'But tonight, it felt right, holding her in my arms, kissing her passionately. It was destiny." He smiled at the thought, 'Destiny'. Destiny had been very gracious and forgiving to him in the past. 

"Kaoru-dono? I mean Kaoru-koishii?" he started pulling away from her so he could look deeply into her eyes.

"What is it Anata?"

She smiled.. 'Anata'

"I'll protect you with every fiber in my body. No matter what happens, please know that I love you and will always protect you no matter what the consequence."

She nodded and replied, "Likewise. After all these years of searching for happiness, I've finally found it with you. I'll do everything I could to protect you, even if I die."

"I'm not going to let you die." he said sternly.

"I guess.. We're both stubborn." 

She smiled and took his hand, "Let's go back to sleep." she said and lay down pulling him next to her.

"Goodnight Koishii I love you. Sweet Dreams"

"Goodnight Kenshin-anata. Aishitteiru." She replied as she wrapped her arms around her beloved and he did the same.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru drifted into slumber in each other's arms, comfortable and relaxed.

············································································································································

Hours later:

Megumi awoke. She looked around, her eyes resting on the couple wrapped in each other's arms. She could see the extreme glee that rested in their faces. How she wished she could feel the same way. 

The doctor's eyes wandered to a certain rooster head that lay on the futon next to her. He looked worried or rather terrified. No doubt, he was asleep, dreaming,. Dreaming about what? She didn't really want to know. She couldn't be with him even if he felt the way she felt.. She thought he did. The way he always flirted with her, she really thought he did. 

The words 'you are a doctor first, a woman after.' echoed mercilessly in her ear as she screamed inwardly, 'I can't take this, I need to sort this out!'

Megumi arose from the futon slowly and quietly, being careful not to wake anyone. She walked gingerly into the forest until she arrived at the stream. She sat on a boulder thinking and trying to sort out her feelings. She was frustrated and she needed a solution fast otherwise she'd be driven to the very brink of insanity.

She sighed deeply and got off the flat rock. She slammed her right fist into the rock with all her strength, breaking the first layer into pieces. She was so shocked. 'How the hell did I do that?' Then the shock wore away and the pain in her right hand made itself recognized. "Che!" she screamed, and then giggled. "Now I sound like Sanosuke."

"Sanosuke.. Aishitteiru.' she thought sadly as came to a resolution.

············································································································································

A teenager with spiky brown hair ran like a racehorse through the forest. His eyes reflected determination. 

"Megumi, where the hell are you!?!!?!?" he shouted in frustration.

Soon, he arrived at the clearing. He noticed a woman standing and her back faced him. He noticed a tear slide down her face as she whispered, 'I love you Sanosuke" She then raised the knife she was holding and shoved it through her chest. 

Sanosuke ran to the woman and caught her as she fell. His eyes grew wide as he realized whom the lady was. The ivory complexion, the flawlessly smooth skin and rosy red lips belonged to none other than the girl he loved more than anything, Megumi.

His chocolate eyes glistened, the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he stroked her cheek lovingly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and sat up.

"It was a dream. It was all only a dream." He thought gratefully.

He looked around; just to make sure she was safe. As he looked in that direction, he saw her missing. "What the-?"

He hurriedly got up, put on his gi and ran into the forest, heading towards the clearing.

"Kami-sama, Please let me reach in time' he begged sincerely.

I wake from a nightmare now 

**He crunched some leaves running as fast as lightning.**

In the day it haunts me

**'I have to save her.'**

It slowly tears me apart

**Sanosuke: "I'll never forgive myself if I let her do something stupid."**

I dream of a distant love

**Sanosuke: " I love her so much"**

I'm a wandering satellite

**"I'm not going to let her die no matter what' he thought. **

Somewhere in the wasteland

**Sanosuke eyes shimmered.**

I see you smiling at me

**He increased his speed**

A vision out of my dreams

**"Almost there"**

Will everything change?

**Finally he arrived.**

Take the pain away

**He stared at the scene**

Lead me with your light

**'It's the same as my dream"**

Heading for the sun

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Yeah

**"Megumi!!" Sanosuke screamed as he ran towards her.**

My world spinning out of time

Won't somebody stop me?

I may be losing my way

**Just as Megumi was about to bring the knife to her chest, Sanosuke grabbed the blade.**

Will you make it right?

Take the pain away

Hear me as I cry

**Tears formed in Megumi's dark eyes as sorrow enveloped her heart.**

Heading for the sun

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

**"Megumi! What's wrong with you!?!?!?!" Sanosuke yelled at her his anger burning.**

Spirit dreams inside

Spirit dreams inside

**"Leave me alone. You don't know how it feels!!"**

What can I do, I ask?

There's nothing left to say

**"How what feels?" he said gently, his eyes softening.**

What can I do, I ask?

There's nothing left to say

**Her tears cascaded down her pale skin as she looked into his chocolate eyes.**

Why am I here?

Why am I lost?

Where is love?

Lead me with your light

**She grabbed hold on of Sano and rests her head against his masculine chest**

Heading for the sun

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

**Sanosuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.**

Heading for the sun

Leave the sadness behind

Crossing oceans dry

Deep inside I go

**She sobbed incessantly onto his chest. In between, she whispered as she tightened her grip, "Aishitteiru Sanosuke"**

Spirit dreams inside

Spirit dreams inside

**"I love you too Megumi Takani. Don't you ever, ever think otherwise.**

Spirit dreams inside

Spirit dreams inside

**She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes. Sanosuke then pressed his lips gently on hers, holding her to hip tightly.**

···························································

What's you think?

Please review.

Oh err.. 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and especially these people:

Kamimura Kaoru: My onee-san!! Arigatou very much for reviewing and for your support and for everything! Update your ficcys soon or else! Haha ^_^x 

Chibi-angel: Arigatou for the compliment. Yes, your review does inspire me. Lol Hope you update your ficcy soon!

Susan: Thanks very much for you encouragement! Please continue to read and review.. Your reviews motivate me.. Arigatou once again

Tan Kimiko: lol Read over that part and if you 


	5. Chapter 5 The Day After

Standard Disclaimers Apply.. 

Chapter 5 –

Sanosuke and Megumi had returned to camp. They had confessed their eternal love for each other and both were satisfied and felt like a very, very, very big load had been lifted off their shoulders. They lay on the ground next to Yahiko's futon, a blanket spread lightly on the both of them. Megumi laid her head on Sano's chest, her hand around his waist as Sano gently put his hands on her waist his head resting on her hair.

Megumi both awoke to the sound of Yahiko screaming his head off for Kenshin to hurry up and cook. Tsubame just giggled at the sight of the boy's actions. Kaoru sat on a rock near Kenshin, every now and then glancing at him. A smile played upon Kaoru's well-shaped and pink lips as she glanced at Megumi who returned the smile.

_'I hope she finally got her wish.." Megumi thought then glanced at Sanosuke.. "Just like me."_

She slowly got up and went over to Kaoru. "Good Morning Tanuki-chan.. Sleep well?"

"Morning, what do you think?" she replied with annoyance in her voice.

Megumi just laughed and then walked over to Kenshin. Pulling him away from the pot, she said, "Ken-san I need to talk to you."

Before Kenshin could reply, she had already pulled him aside. She hugged him and said graciously, "Ken-san?"

"Megumi-dono, Kaoru'll kill me if she sees us like this," he replied with a small laugh.

Megumi pulled away, "Gomen, I just wanted to thank you for your support. Sanosuke, he really does love me. Even when I thought it was a lost cause, you kept on reassuring me.  Thank you very much." She explained, tears of gratitude forming in her eyes.

Kenshin smiled wryly and replied, "So you two are together now ne?" Megumi nodded and replied, "It happened last night. What about you and Kaoru-san?"

"Aa, we're also together. I guess I realized that she loved me just as much as I lover her. I had to admit, holding her felt right.

" Took you long enough.." she replied giggling slightly. He laughed and then replied, "I better get back before Yahiko kills me."

In a matter of minutes, they returned and Megumi sat next to Kaoru again. "What was that about Megumi-san? " Kaoru replied, jealousy evident in her voice.

Megumi's fox ears appeared and she replied, "Ken-san and I just declared our undying love for each other."

"WHATTTTTTTT?!?!?!"

"Kaoru-chan, don't worry, I don't want Ken-san. I only did all those things because you're easy to tease. I have Sanosuke, you have Ken=san.. Everything worked out for the best after all." She said, looking at the ground.

"Yes it did. Indeed it did."

Sanosuke awoke and sat up.  He smelt and unusual but familiar scent. His mind wandered back to the night before and the events, which led to this.  His lips curved into a smile and he stood and walked sneakily behind Megumi. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Good Morning Beautiful."

Megumi turned slightly and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, my l loves. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, I did have gorgeous woman next to me, so I did sleep well." He said with a grin. Kaoru just watched the both of them. Her friends were finally happy, and so was she. 

She had been waiting so long for Kenshin and her to be together and finally… they were. She just wished that fate would be piteous of them and let them be together forever. They'd both been waiting so long -. at least she thought Kenshin felt the same way – they deserved to have each other. She had a gut feeling that it would be destroyed.. But what could she do? Nothing, nothing at all. 

Kaoru loved Kenshin since the day they met, it was love at her first sight, but then she got to know him and her love increased tremendously.  Yahiko screaming his head off for food interrupted her thoughts.

"Yahiko, calm down. Kenshin will finish cooking soon, wont u Kenshin?" Tsubame  said gently putting a hand on Yahiko'shoulder. When she realized what she had done, she blushed furiously and then pulled away. "Gomen Yahiko-kun." She said then walked away to be alone. Ignoring his hungry stomach, Yahiko followed the girl into the forest.

When he was sure his friends couldn't see them, he grabbed Tsubame's wrist and then pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was crying, he could feel the wetness soak through his gi. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently stroking her back.

Tsubame just raised her head then kissed him hard on the lips. Yahiko, thought surprised, returned the kiss and pulled her tightly to her.  Seconds passed and they both parted, breathing heavily.

"That was.." Tsubame trailed off as Yahiko continued, "amazing."

She nodded her agreement and said, "Yahiko, do you.."

"Of Course I Love you Tsubame, since the day we first met." She smiled sheepishly and then replied, teasingly "Me too, Yahiko-chan!"

Unknown to them, two figures were watching them. 

Takimoto Headquarters

_'Today's the day'_ he thought. _'Today's the day I finally get revenge on Battousai for killing my brother."_

_"Get Ready for the biggest battle of your life Himura."_

_"I promise you, you'll feel the pain of losing the one you love. My brother was the only one I had, and u killed him. Soon Battousai, Soon.._

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Unwanted Nightmares"_**

****

**Judiann : Arigatou.. I'm glad you like my story!!!**

**Susan:  Thank you so much.. you have been reviewing all my chapters.. From chapter 1-4.. Thank you for your continued support!!**

**Tokichan: I read your 'Sano's Guide to Childcare' a looong time now.. since about April or something? I dunno if I reviewed did I? It was a really good story though..**

**Chibi-angel : HEYYYYY! I read one of your new fic.. the k\k one.. I'm not big on the Soujirou\Misao… **

**Lily : Arigatou…  please continue to review… I'm flattered that you read my story and reviewed!**

**Kamimura Kaoru: Need I say anything onee-san? You've been great and supportive ever since I started this… ARIGATOU for everything! **

**Tanuki (jo-chan : heyyyy! Thanks for reviewingggggg!! Please continue to read and review my fic… **

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Yes I know, it was short… gomen but I didn't know what to write lol…**

**Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon.. as soon as I get at least 5 reviews.. I'll upload it.. I've already written chapter 6 and 7.. and I'm working on chapter 8… I'm taking my time though, so you guys, the readers, will appreciate the content…**

**Okies, Don't forget to review for this chappie!!**

**Ja Ne!******


	6. Chapter 6 The Awakening of the Other Si...

Standard Disclaimers Apply.. In other Words, Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, I just borrow them for my story.. On the other hand I do own Takimoto Tsukishiro and his assassin group.  
  
Author's Notes: Konnichiwa Minna-san. Arigatou-gozaimasu to all who read and reviewed my previous chapters. Please continue to R&R because every author is inspired by their reviewers' opinion.  
  
  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
When he was sure his friends couldn't see them, he grabbed Tsubame's wrist and then pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was crying, he could feel the wetness soak through his gi. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently stroking her back.  
  
Tsubame just raised her head then kissed him hard on the lips. Yahiko, thought surprised, returned the kiss and pulled her tightly to her. Seconds passed and they both parted, breathing heavily.  
  
"That was.." Tsubame trailed off as Yahiko continued, "amazing." She nodded her agreement and said, "Yahiko, do you.."  
  
"Of Course I Love you Tsubame, since the day we first met." She smiled sheepishly and then replied, teasingly "Me too, Yahiko-chan!"  
  
Unknown to them, two figures were watching them.  
  
  
  
"Get Ready for the biggest battle of your life Himura."  
  
"I promise you, you'll feel the pain of losing the one you love. My  
  
Brother was the only one I had, and u killed him. Soon Battousai, Soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Kaoru sat with her head in the clouds as she stared mindlessly at the floor. Tears began to form in her blue eyes, threatening to slide down her cheeks. Kenshin, noticing Kaoru's glossy eyes, came up to her. "What's wrong koishii?"  
  
Kaoru snapped out of her 'trance' and smiled falsely, "Nothing's wrong." Knowing that she was lying, Kenshin lifted her chin so he could stare into her beautiful blue eyes. He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. All too soon, Kenshin pulled away, and smiled sweetly as he said, "Kaoru, koishii, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong Kenshin, Nothing at all." "Are you sure?" "Aa. Don't worry Anata, I'm fine." She replied again, with the same fake smile.  
  
Kenshin stroked Kaoru's cheek softly then kissed her forehead gently. Deciding she wasn't ready to tell him, he stood up and walked over to the food, which was just about ready. Even though he was going to wait, you could see the worry and concern in his eyes.  
  
Sanosuke seeing Kenshin's discomfort told Megumi to talk to Kaoru and then he trudged over to him and decided to start a conversation. "Is food done yet?" Kenshin, too engrossed in his thoughts, didn't reply. "Hallloooooooo? Kenshin, are you alive?" he asked, while waving his hands in front of his friend's face.  
  
Kenshin jumped, as if he was frightened by Sanosuke's presence. "Hmm?" he asked, and then began to stir the pot. "Kenshin what's the matter?" he asked emotionlessly. "It's Kaoru.. Something's bothering her, but she won't tell me what." He replied sadly.  
  
"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Sanosuke comforted.  
  
"Wouldn't you be worried if it was Megumi?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Hmm.. You have a point.." Sanosuke said. "Wait Kenshin, but that's different. Megumi's different. You know how Jou- chan is, she's tough, whatever it is she can handle it, and if not she'll come to you for help."  
  
"You're right, but I'm still obligated to worry. I do love her more than anything you know." Kenshin stated seriously.  
  
"Yes I know, and I feel the same way about Megumi."  
  
Kenshin smiled, everything worked out, everyone got his or her wish, and everyone was happy. He wasn't this happy since Tomoe, but that didn't last long. 'Oh no, I'm getting that feeling again, the feeling that this happiness would be destroyed.' "No matter what happens, if it means that Kaoru lives,  
  
"No matter what, I'll protect Kaoru. If it means that she'll live, I'll sacrifice my last breath for her," Kenshin solemnly swore. Kenshin whispered.  
  
"So when's the food going to be finished?"  
  
"It's done." Kenshin said emotionlessly.  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin felt familiar kis, "Sanosuke, someone's here." "Yes, I feel their ki also." Sanosuke replied seriously as they both ran to Megumi and Kaoru. Kenshin told her to stay close as he grabbed her hand and prepared himself to protect her with everything in him.  
  
The crunching of leaves could be heard as Kenshin felt the 'intruders' presence. He recognized 2 to be Yahiko and Tsubame but he couldn't quite figure out who the other 2 were.  
  
Sanosuke stood in front of Megumi defensively ready to fight. Kaoru;s heart beat at a rate of a thousand times when she realized the situation. Megumi, on the other hand, stayed calm, or so she wanted everyone to think for inside, she was completely and utterly terrified.  
  
As Yahiko and Tsubame's forms began to appear, Sanosuke left Megumi with Kenshin and Kaoru and ran towards them. He grabbed both of them and ran towards the others as swift as a deer.  
  
They all stood, waiting for the other 2 people to appear. Soon, the two figures began to show. Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer to him as his muscles tensed.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock and then sighed in relief as they saw who the other two were. "It's been a long time Himura." Said the young woman, smiling. Everyone returned to normal as Kaoru ran towards the two.  
  
"Kaoru-san how are you?" The woman asked while hugging her. "Great and you? I missed you Misao-chan" Kaoru replied, letting her friend loose. "Same here." Kaoru noticed the ring on Misao's finger. "MISAO!!!" Kaoru whispered as she stared at the ring. Misao noticing what Kaoru was looking at replied, "Aoshi and I are engaged." Kaoru smiled sincerely as she replied, "Since when? "  
  
"Since last month. The wedding is next 3 months. We went to the dojo but Dr.Genzai, who was apparently visiting, told us where you all were. You're all invited. It's good to see you all again Kamiya-san." Aoshi replied emotionlessly as usual.  
  
Kenshin served food to each person as he or they all chatted joyfully. Then Kaoru stood and said, "Be right back." She walked into the forest and Kenshin said, "Koishii, wait!" She turned around and looked at him. "I'm coming with you, remember." He said seriously.  
  
She smiled angelically at him and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I have to d something privately. I." She replied. Kenshin was half way near her and he replied, "Kaoru.." he said sternly as he continues walking towards her.  
  
"Kenshin, Anata, please, respect my privacy. " she replied looking at him, lovingly. He had finally arrived in front of her. Kaoru pulled him by his gi until their lips met. "Please Kenshin." She replied as she pulled away.  
  
"That didn't convince me, maybe another one might." He replied teasingly as he smiled wryly. He then kissed her and hugged her tightly. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away, "I'll be right back." She replied and proceeded towards the forest.  
  
Kenshin walked towards the rest of them with a smile on his face. "Ken-san, I didn't know you could be so romantic, maybe I should dump Sanosuke for you." She teased.  
  
"Heyy!" Sanosuke yelled angrily. "She was just kidding Sagara-san." Aoshi replied.  
  
Kaoru sat on the rock thinking. 'So Misao's getting married, I wonder if Kenshin will ever propose? I hate to admit it b it I'm jealous of her."  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. She turned around. When she did, she felt someone behind her and then she saw only darkness.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed and Kaoru didn't return. Kenshin was beginning to get worried. "Kaoru's not back yet. I think I should go look for her." Kenshin stated but Misao and Megumi objected. "Let Misao-chan and I go." Megumi said. Kenshin, feeling very uneasy nodded and then sat down.  
  
Misao and Megumi got up and walked into the forest, in pursuit of their friend Kaoru. "So how did Aoshi propose?" Megumi started trying to make conversation.  
  
Misao smiled as the memory flooded into her head. "Omasu and I were on the roof just hanging out. I got up and slipped and I was falling off roof, but Aoshi caught m-" she said and then stopped when she spotted a note written in something red. She took it up and realized it was blood.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and terror as she read the note. Megumi took the note from Misao's hand and red it. She gasped in shock then replied, "We have to tell Ken-san"  
  
They both ran as fast as their legs would take them. Their eyes filled with tears as they recited the message in their minds.  
  
"Battousai, we have kidnapped your girl Kamiya Kaoru. Come to the Nagasuchi Shrine if you want her get her back. By sunset tomorrow she'll be dead if you're not there. Rest well Battousai for tomorrow is the biggest battle of your life." Kenshin read.  
  
His eyes welled over with tears. Seconds after, he recovered and his eyes turned amber. "We'll set out tomorrow morning, everyone rest well."  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry, we'll get her back." Tsubame comforted.  
  
"Go to sleep Tsubame-chan" he replied softly.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Special Thanks To: Kamimura Kaoru.  
  
Sabrina , lily , Skipper , Ming-chan , Kagome , Naiomi. Arigatou Gozaimasu. I appreciate you reviewing my fic. Please continue to read and review.  
  
Minna-san. What do you really think of this chapter? Do you think I should change the path in which I am going? TELL MEE! Arigatou once again for reading.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	7. Chapter 7 Family

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
Author's notes: Konnichiwa Minna-san This Is chapter 7.. Err.. Not sure how long it's going to take to update anymore.. I'll try to write 2 chapters a week. It all depends on my inspiration.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Family  
  
The room was dark, as dark as pitch. Kaoru awoke and sat up, but returned to her previous position as everything spun. She felt severe pain on her neck. Her head began to ache as she tried to remember what happened. " I was in the forest, I heard a noise and then darkness..'' she recalled, rubbing her head. She looked around the room to see where she was but couldn't see anything due to the darkness. Suddenly, footsteps sounded through the hallway and the doorknob turned.  
  
Light flooded into the room as a manly figure appeared in the doorway. Squinting, Kaoru said, "Kenshin? How did I get here? "  
  
A deep voice replied, "I'm not the person whom u speak of. I am Takimoto Tsukishiro."  
  
Kaoru gasped in shock as she felt a lump in her throat. Her hands became cold and clammy and beads of perspiration rolled down her forehead. Scenes of her nightmare filled her mind as fear enveloped her entire being.  
  
"What- what do you want with me?" She demanded, her eyes filled with fierceness. However, deep inside she was as frightened as a mouse.  
  
"You are Battousai's girl aren't you?" asked Takimoto.  
  
"His name is Kenshin not Battousai. What's it to you?" Kaoru replied as bold as a lion.  
  
"A little feisty aren't we? You're very beautiful."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me? You want to take revenge on Kenshin for killing your brother don't you? Kenshin isn't the Hitokiri anymore. He's vowed to never kill again and he wields his sword to protect the weak. He's protecting me an amount of times and that's why I love him. I know how it feels to be alone, without anyone in the world. My parents were killed when and I was young, leaving me by myself."  
  
"Thank you for your little speech but you will never understand how I feel." Takimoto replied, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. I'll come get you then. Until then rest." Takimoto suggested and then walked out of the room, emotionlessly.  
  
Kaoru understood how he felt. She truly did, and she felt sorry for him. He was all alone, no family. She was lucky; she met Kenshin, whom she fell in love with the very first day their eyes met.  
  
Then she met Yahiko. He was her student and she was his teacher, but their relationship were beyond student and teacher.. They were family. Even though she and Yahiko always fought and insulted each other, she had to admit, he was like her little brother, and she was so proud of him.  
  
Then there's Sanosuke Sagara. He was always borrowing money and never paying it back. Some might say he's a dead beat, but she knew how courageous he was, how stupid he was and how kind he was. She had to admit, the freeloader had a special place in her heart as the rest of them did, and he was her older brother, whom she respected.  
  
Megumi Takani.. Her nickname suited her quite well.. She was most definitely a fox, cunning and beautiful. Kaoru hated to admit it but she looked up to the 22yr old woman. She was her older sister and she acted like that sometimes. Occasionally, Megumi would give her advice, just like a sister would.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru's life turned out great. She truly was lucky to have these persons in her life. Every single day in her life she would thank Kami-sama for sending this wonderful group of people to her. She now had the family she desired and she loved them dearly.  
  
  
  
Kenshin Himura's golden eyes fluttered open unusually early the next morning. He began cooking so that by the time everyone had awaken it would be done and so they'd have an early start on their journey to the Nagasuchi Shrine where Kaoru was held captive.  
  
'Oh Koishii, I told you not to go anywhere without me. It was my fault, I shouldn't have softened, I should have stood firm.'  
  
Kenshin decided to take a walk. He ambled slowly into the forest, deep in thought. "How could I let this happen? I swore I'd protect Kaoru no matter what." He shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly Kenshin heard a noise behind him and turned around. Another noise was heard so he walked towards the bushes, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Kenshin," a soft and familiar voice called. He gasped in shock as he recognized who it was. His eyes returned to its purple hue.  
  
"Tomoe.." Kenshin whispered as the ghost of his dead wife moved closer to him. "I warned you." She said emotionlessly. Kenshin looked at the ground, avoiding Tomoe's eyes. "Hai, I know. I shouldn't have let her go alone. I just wish that I could turn back the hands of time." Kenshin replied, his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, Kenshin was engulfed in warmth as Tomoe pulled him into an embrace. "Kenshin, don't worry. I know you will get her back."  
  
Sanosuke awoke. The sun was already shinning brightly in the sky. Sanosuke, lay on his futon, recalling the incidents that occurred the day before. "Don't worry Jou-chan, we'll rescue you. You'll see us all soon." He promised silently, anger filling his being as he thought of his 'sister' being kidnapped. He felt movement beside him and he looked down and smiled.  
  
"Sano, what's wrong?" a sweet soft voice asked lovingly. Sanosuke reached down and kissed Megumi's forehead gently. "Nothing, go back to sleep." He replied. Megumi tightened her grip around him and questioned sleepily, "You're worried about Kaoru-chan aren't you?" Sanosuke's expression turned from one of affection to one of sadness. "Yes.. I'm worried about her, aren't you? I mea, she's been kind to all of us and treated us like family." "Sanosuke," Megumi started then looked up at him and touched his cheek with her right hand, "We're all really like family. But don't worry, we'll get tanuki-chan back. She's our sister and I promise you, we'll get her back. " Sanosuke buried his face in her hair and hugged her tightly.  
  
Kenshin ambled slowly and thoughtfully. He looked at Sanosuke and Megumi wrapped in each other's arms. 'Kaoru..'  
  
His purple eyes switched back to golden as jealousy filled him. This emotion did not last long for he remembered Takimoto and fury replace envy. He clenched his fists and turned away from the others.  
  
'Don't worry Kenshin we'll rescue Kaoru." Yahiko reassured as he sat up from his futon. Kenshin smiled and his eyes returned to its amethyst hue. Soon everybody awoke and they set off on their journey to the Nagasuki shrine to rescue Kaoru.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Author's Notes: erm.. it was short wasn't it? I was stuck lol.. didn't know what to write at all. Keep Reviewing . Ohh.. I now remembered something.. Minna-san. I'm going to Tobago (I'm from Trinidad - (& Tobago. yes it's like a twin island thing) I'm going for 4 days I think.. so I wont be able to write any chapters.. though I'm gonna try to see if I could write the next chapter on paper. so I can type it out when I return. That's hoping that I have time because mom is gonna make me reach my literature books. ahhh!! Oh no.. I'm gonna have to learn Spanish and French.. AHHHHH!! I'll still try to write the next chapter.  
  
Arigatou- gozaimasu to all my reviewers  
  
Skipper Lily Emiri-chan: Sabrina Crystal of psyche Naomi  
  
Thank you all. starts to cry.I appreciate you guys taking the time to review.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Kamimura Kaoru for encouragement.. And for being such a wonderful onee-san ( 


	8. Chapter 8 – The Rescue – Part 1 – Driven...

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san  
  
  
  
  
  
This is Chapter 8. It may be short; I don't know I haven't read it over. My family's always around these days so I cant read it over. so if it has mistakes (most likely it does) please excuse me because I write this with symbol as the font so no one can read what I write. so gomen for the mistakes! Don't Forget To Review!! Ja!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - The Rescue - Part 1 - Driven By Rage  
  
(At Takimoto's)  
  
The sun smiled upon the earth, lighting up everything in its path and creating a heavenly glow all around. Kaoru sat at the main table across from Takimoto. Her icy blue eyes stared menacingly at him. Takimoto just smiled at her as they waited patiently for breakfast. Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Takimoto's servants bringing plates with fried eggs and toast and placing it directly in front of each person. Kaoru stared blankly with anger and tears in her eyes as she stared blankly at the smoke rising from plate of food. Takimoto, after taking a a piece of the toast, decided to break the ice.  
  
"What's wrong my dear? Lost your appetite?" he asked not looking up from his food. Kaoru replied defiantly, "Takimoto. Why do you keep me alive?" The handsome man shifted his gaze to the gorgeous young woman with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen Her ivory complexion and her long silky black hair aided in making Kamiya Kaoru the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his lifetime. He could tell that she was very kind. "What.. You don't want to be alive? Don't you want to see your precious Battousai again? Off course even if he arrives, and you get to see him, you wont see him alive for long. I assure you that my assassins will murder him" Takimoto said emotionlessly. She was radiating with fury. Takimoto could feel her become as angry as a wasp at his remark.  
  
" Listen to me Takimoto. Kenshin is not the Hitokiri Battousai anymore. You don't know what it feels like to regret something but if you kill this man that I love, I guarantee you, you'll regret it. What purpose is there for you to kill him? Your brother was killed by the Battousai not by the Kenshin that that I know and love. " Kaoru replied as her eyes glistened, tears threatening to gush down her cheeks. "And how could you guarantee that?" Takimoto mused as he stared at her. Kaoru took a deep breath, fighting the tears and sadness that wanted to overflow. She glared fiercely at Takimoto and put her first piece of toast in her mouth. It tasted fairly all right; it was better than her terrible cooking but lacked the special taste that Kenshin's cooking included.  
  
"What do you gain from killing Kenshin? People who die, they wish for their family a long life and great health and that their loved ones live in peace. They wish that the ones they love will enjoy life and live life to the fullest. Not like you Takimoto, you lived a revengeful life. Killing Kenshin will not bring your brother back; it'd just make you a murderer. You'd also be killing two people in that process because I don't know what I'd do if Kenshin was to die." Tears began to gush down her cheeks as she continued, "I love him so much. You don't know what love means do you Takimoto? You don't know how it feels to truly be in love with someone and have them return the affection?" Takimoto looked sadly at the young woman whose tears stained the tablecloth. His facial expression soon changed as he remembered something. An evil grin spread across his features as said gently, "Kaoru.." She didn't look up she just kept eating her food whilst the tears flowed down her face.  
  
Takimoto had kept this secret locked away in his heart since he was ten. The only person he told was his brother Yukito. He had almost forgotten about it, since it's been so long since he used it. 'It's been 6years. I wonder could I pull it off?" 'Kaoru, my dear, look at me." He stated flatly but with tenderness. She didn't budge. He got up from where he sat and walked towards Kaoru. She felt the ground groan and protest under his footsteps. He knelt next to the sitting girl. He gently moved her face so that they could look at each other in the eye. He stroked Kaoru's cheek gently and wiped away her tears as he replied, "No I don't know how it feels when the person u love return the feeling. So.. " Takimoto cupped Kaoru's cheeks and then continued, "Show me."  
  
"Wha-" Kaoru said but was cut off as they both stared into each others eyes and a light emitted from Takimoto's eyes, hypnotizing the girl.. He then began to speak. "Kaoru Kamiya, you are deeply in love with me, Takimoto Tsukishiro. Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai is the enemy. He's a murdering bastard that cares nothing for anyone. He's a bloodthirsty murderer. You hate him with everything in you and you are faithful to me and me only. Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Myoujin Yahiko and Sanjou Tsubame are friends of Battousai and are also your enemies. They are evil just like Himura. You are my ninja and you will do your best to kill your enemies."  
  
Kaoru's gray eyes just stared blankly into Takimoto's eyes and repeated what he said. The young man clapped his hands and her eyes returned to its normal cerulean hue. She blinked a few times, and then collecting her thoughts, she looked passionately at Takimoto. He looked at her in the same way. She then lifted her hands to touch his cheeks and she brought her face down to capture his lips in a kiss. The only heat that protruded from the kiss was from Takimoto, for Kaoru wasn't truly in love with him. Fate had destined her and Kenshin to be together so naturally; she didn't show any signs of intense passion. They soon broke apart, both breathing heavily. Kaoru looked down at her mode of dress. 'What the hell am I wearing?' she thought silently. As if reading her mind, Takimoto said before returning to his meal. "You should retire to your room after breakfast. I'll send one of my servant with a ninja outfit, you should be more comfortable in that."  
  
Kaoru smiled gently as he walked away and she turned slightly to finish the food. Silence fell upon the room. Suddenly Takimoto got up from his chair and announced to Kaoru, "I have some business to attend to." Kaoru nodded in comprehension as Takimoto walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Kaoru lifted her hands to his cheek and caressed it tenderly. Reluctantly, Takimoto pulled away from Kaoru and was leaving the room. He whispered softly but audibly, "Sayonara Kaoru-koishii." Kaoru's eyes widened in shock. She could have sworn that she heard that already and finally she got her answer. Kaoru relived the memory when she was called 'koishii'.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A read hair man stood next to her with his arms around her waist. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the nearby bushes. A beautiful young woman smelling like white plums walked out of the bushes and stood straight in front of the couple. Kenshin's eyes widened but he let go of Kaoru (who was leaning on him with her arms around his neck), making her fall to the ground. Kenshin ran towards the other woman and hugged her tightly then kissing her passionately.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she said, "Kenshin? I thought you loved me?" Kenshin looked disgustingly at her and replied, "Well, you thought wrong. How could you ever think I would love you?" Tears welled up in her eyes as Kenshin replied. The man raised his katana preparing to slice Kaoru's head off. She bent down accepting her fate but looked up when she heard the slash of steel. What she saw was a saviour. A handsome man with shoulder length coal black hair, with a considerable amount of muscles protruding from his body, had saved her life. HE fought Kenshin with all his strength but the red-haired man just grabbed the other woman who smelt like white plums and ran away.  
  
"Arigatou-gozaimasu for saving my life. but, who are you?" Kaoru asked tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I'm Takimoto Tsukishiro. You don't need to thank me, that Battousai was going to kill you just like how he killed my brother. What is your name, may I ask?" Kaoru wiped her tears away and stood up as she spoke, "I'm Kamiya Kaoru." Just then Kaoru's head began to spin and she fainted  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * End of Flash Back ~ * ~ * ~  
  
'That Bastard Battousai, I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I do." Kaoru promised as she clenched her fists tightly.  
  
= ~ =   
  
  
  
The golden rays of sunlight streamed through the treetops as a cool breeze blew, rustling crispy green leaves overhead. The group of seven ascended the mountain, which stood in the way of them and Kaoru. They had been walking since the crack of dawn. Everyone's limbs were tired due to the length of the walk but neither one of them dared complain. Their long and extremely tiring journey was filled with silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the shuffling of their feet, the momentary crunching of leaves and nature's creatures, which lived in the forest that they were passing through.  
  
Misao couldn't help but feel sorry for Kenshin. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she looked at the melancholic expression on his face. His usually cheery features were now dull and sorrowful. Misao grabbed onto Aoshi's arm and wiped her tears away on his sleeve. He looked down at his fiancé and for the very first time, smiled at her. The young woman let go of his arm as he put it around her waist and she put hers around his.  
  
Kenshin, seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, lifted his gaze from the floor to the couple walking next to him. He smiled slightly. 'At least someone's happy. Wait what am I thinking? I'm going to put everything into rescuing Kaoru. Nothing is going to keep me away from the one I love." Suddenly, he sensed an amount of ki's advancing towards him and his friends. As swift as lighting, he spun around searching everywhere for any sight of movement that wasn't him or the others. He motioned for his companions to be still.  
  
Everyone, understanding why Kenshin told them that, stopped dead in their tracks and surveyed the area with their eyes. Kenshin sensed the ki being stagnant as well, so he decided to address their pursuers. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Kenshin demanded defensively. A few seconds passed and still no one revealed himself or herself but Kenshin knew there were persons hiding. Sanosuke and Aoshi knew this also. Suddenly, an army of people dressed in ninja outfits jumped out of the trees and surrounded the group. "Holy Crap, We're in trouble now." Yahiko muttered to himself as he took out his shinai, prepared to protect Tsubame. Kenshin stood his ground and ask sternly, "What is your purpose for being here?"  
  
"Takimoto-sama sent us to destroy you." Answered a ninja as he grinned like an idiot." Well this is an unfair fight. Only 4 of us against all of you." Misao said angrily. "Oh no no no. We're the one's you have to fight." He started as the 4 most skilled ninja stepped forward ready to fight. " The others are just here to make sure that none of you run away." Replied a ninja. "Misao, what do you mean 4 of us? You are not going to fight. What if you get hurt? I'm not going to allow that." Aoshi argued without looking at her. The four warriors, who surrounded Kenshin and his friends, readied (sp?) their weapons. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Sanosuke announced as he slapped his fist into his palm. "Umm.. I'm scared." Tsubame said meekly as she clung to Yahiko. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Said Yahiko. The ninja charged at Kenshin and the others signaling the beginning of the battle. Sanosuke, Aoshi and Kenshin were clearly outnumbered so Sanosuke instructed Megumi to take Tsubame and Misao and run away and hide. She grabbed Tsubame by the wrist and pulled Misao behind her. They spotted an area where they could hide in the bushes but there was one problem. The ninjas, which surrounded them, definitely wouldn't let them pass. Misao threw her kunai spears towards them and they stuck into the ninja's arms. She then ran quickly and kicked the first one in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor. The next one pulled the kunai out of his arm and ran towards her with it in his hand. Misao quickly grabbed the hand with the spear and twisted it, and then she swung him around so he would land into a tree but instead he fell unto some ninjas, who were running towards them. She continued fighting the rest of ninjas. "Megumi," she said then punched the man then high kicked him. "You and Tsubame-chan get out of here." She continued as she defeated another opponent. Megumi ran to the clearing, with Tsubame and hid in the bushes. They looked on desperately at the battle in front of them as they hid safely. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sanosuke, Aoshi and Yahiko were all fighting valiantly. They were wounded but not seriously. They had defeated their opponents and now they stood watching Kenshin as he fought their last enemy. Megumi and the other two girls came out of their hiding place and ran to their friends. Immediately Megumi began dressing their wounds.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he saw his opponent coming towards him. He was fighting his hardest to defeat his enemies and he had succeeded.. this was the last ninja alive. Daggers flew towards him but he ducked out of the way just in time. His opponent took out his two kodachis in a split second. He charged towards Kenshin, one hand holding the kodachi defensively near his chest and the other one near his stomach. As he drew nearer to the red haired man, he spun around extending his hands so that his weapons may injure his opponent. Kenshin jumped out of the way, but unfortunately his left arm was slashed. Nonetheless, he sheathed his sword without taking notice of his wound or the pain. He stood motionlessly, with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The ninja advanced towards Kenshin again, putting every ounce of his strength into this last attack, hoping sincerely that he'd accomplish what his comrades had failed to do. He tried his technique again but was slashed as Kenshin unsheathed his sword and swung it across his opponent's chest and stomach. Kenshin stood there breathing heavily as he clutched his left arm, which was bleeding profusely.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko ran over to him. "Kenshin, you okay? Megumi should dress that wound of yours.," asked Yahiko concerned. Kenshin didn't answer. He just looked around at the wounded bodies that lay unconsciously on the floor and noticed a beautiful blue ribbon stuffed into one of their pockets. Sanosuke waved his hands in front of his friend's face as he said, "HELLLOOOO? Kenshin, you in there?" Kenshin just stared at the familiar looking ribbon, which had a trace of writing in red. Yahiko and Sanosuke looked in the direction that Kenshin was watching. Their eye widened in shock as they realized what it was. Yahiko began "That's.." But was cut off by Kenshin finishing, "Kaoru-dono's favourite ribbon." He walked over to the unconscious body and pulled the soft fabric out of the pocket with his left hand. Kenshin let go of his wounded hand, wiped the blood on his hakama, staining it. As he unfolded the blue material, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There was something written in blood on the ribbon. It read: 'DEATH' in kanji characters.  
  
After Aoshi's wound was taken care of, he, Megumi, Misao and Tsubame walked over to the others. They saw Kenshin staring at a blue piece of cloth and so Misao decided to find out what it was. She and the others walked over to him and gasped in shock when they saw what he was staring at. Misao put a comforting hand on Kenshin's right shoulder but quickly removed it when he turned to look at her. His eyes were no longer amethyst orbs. They were amber slits and the scar on his left cheek was now bleeding. The Hitokiri Battousai had awaken. Tsubame shuddered at the sight of him. Megumi touched Kenshin's shoulder gently and turned him around to face her. His amber eyes stared coldly at her as blood trickled down his neck. She told him to let her dress his wound but he just put the neatly-folded ribbon in the sleeve of his gi and walked away muttering emotionlessly, "No thank you Megumi- san, I'll be fine." Not knowing what else to do, they all followed him. They grabbed their things and set off to rescue Kaoru. The sky changed from azure blue to a mix of blue pink and purple as the sun slowly began to sink. Kenshin or should I say Battousai, and his friends had just exited the forest and were making their way to the Nagasuki Shrine. They spotted a young man standing there.  
  
"I am Gentasu..I see you have defeated Takimoto-sama's ninjas. Congratulations. Now if you wish to get your Kaoru back, follow me." The man announced with a grin on his face. Without saying a word, they did what he said and followed him, trusting that he was leading them to Kaoru. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large building. Kenshin could distinctly see six figures in the porch. As they neared the building he kept his eye on them. The figures stood as Kenshin and the others arrived. Takimoto and Kaoru walked out of the porch and into the open. When everyone saw Kaoru wearing a low cut sleeveless blouse and a tight high slit skirt everyone but Kenshin screamed in their mind, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KAORU?!?!?!" Kenshin yelled aloud, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KAORU, TAKIMOTO WHAT THE **** (CENSORED) DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?!" Takimoto smiled as four assassins surrounded him and Kaoru who stared at Himura and the others in disbelief and then said, "Ba.ttou. sai.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lol.. now this took a very long time for me to write.. 2 weeks. so.. better review cuz I did my best to write this so that it'd be interesting. and plus I was kinda depressed while writing this so I figure it should be well- written .oh and don't blame me for the cliffhanger. once again. it was Kamimura Kaoru 's fault.. lol.  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to Kamimura Kaoru for her suggestions. you were very helpful!!! Arigatou-gozaimasu! Oh n thanks for the review also! Ja!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers especially these.  
  
Katta Kamiya: thanks for reviewing this is chapter 8! Hope ya liked it?  
  
Gypsy-chan: Hey thanks. I'm glad u like my ficcy! Umm apparently you got confused. I am from Trinidad. and I'm going to Tobago for holis. well anyways..lol.. this is my latest chapter. hope you like it.  
  
Sheens Beans : Hey. Love your GW fic!!. KILL RELENA!!  
  
Skipper: Hey thanks for reviewing..please continue ne?  
  
Keiran Kou: Arigatou for reviewing. and please continue reviewing.  
  
Sabrina: Heyy.. I decided that I'll use your idea for chapter 9.I saw that episode with ren the snake and the whips. so I decide I'd use it.  
  
Kawaii Ayame: lol thanks.. you'd get to see your Aoshi-sama soon. don't worry  
  
Ravinous: Hey Wuvs. Arigatou(thank you) for reviewing every chapter (well almost) of my fic. keep reviewing. sorry this chapter was too long. 


	9. Chapter 9 – The Rescue Part 2 The Comm...

Oh erm Hey Minna-san. This is Chapter 9.This may be lame but I'm trying my best here.  
  
*...* line from previous battle. '..' Thoughts  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ "I am Gentasu..I see you have defeated Takimoto-sama's ninjas. Congratulations. Now if you wish to get your Kaoru back, follow me." The man announced with a grin on his face. Without saying a word, they did what he said and followed him, trusting that he was leading them to Kaoru. A few minutes later, they arrived at a large building. Kenshin could distinctly see six figures in the porch. As they neared the building he kept his eye on them. The figures stood as Kenshin and the others arrived. Takimoto and Kaoru walked out of the porch and into the open. When everyone saw Kaoru wearing a low cut sleeveless blouse and a tight high slit skirt everyone but Kenshin screamed in their mind, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KAORU?!?!?!" Kenshin yelled aloud, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KAORU, TAKIMOTO WHAT THE **** (CENSORED) DID YOU DO TO HER!?!?!" Takimoto smiled as four assassins surrounded him and Kaoru who stared at Himura and the others in disbelief and then said, "Ba.ttou. sai.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I did nothing Battousai. She just finally realized what a bastard you are." Takimoto replied wryly. Kenshin growled, rage enveloping his entire body. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kenshin screamed as he launched at Takimoto. Reisui, one of the four assassins, blocked Battousai's attack with his katana and that was the signal that the long awaited battle had finally commenced.  
  
Kenshin swiftly backed away from his opponent, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he thought,' I'll get Kaoru back if it's the last thing I do." Reisui readied his weapon as he stared viciously at the red headed man in front of him. "Are you ready Battousai? Are you ready to die?" Reisui questioned musingly. " Don't use your voice in order to ask me questions, you should ask me with your sword. and I promise you. I'll answer you with mine." Kenshin bellowed as he prepared to attack. "Do Ryu Sen!" Kenshin screamed as he buried the first half of his sword in the ground and brought it forward sending tremors towards his opponent but Reisui jumped out of the way just in time and landed on a nearby tree. Kenshin seemed unaffected and he stared seriously at Reisui as he jumped down and launched forward his katana ready to be shoved through Battousai's heart. There was a clash of steel as Kenshin tried to fend off this enemy.  
  
Sanosuke glared anxiously at his giant foe as he slammed his bandaged right hand into his left palm. A smile appeared over his face as he thought, 'This will be easy' He was facing Ashitaka, the assassin that specialized in spears. His muscular body was covered with many scars, each having their own story to tell. His chestnut bangs covered his eyes as he pulled a spear from behind his back. He showed no emotion what - so - ever. Sanosuke stared quizzically at Ashitaka's weapon. He showed no sign of fear as he launched at the man in front of him who had a spear. Ashitaka raised his spear over his shoulder as he prepared to stab Sanosuke in the shoulder. Sanosuke, anticipating this, fixed his fist accordingly and sent it straight up to the spear's wooden handle. As they came in contact with each other, the wood shattered, it's broken pieces flying in a million different directions. Ashitaka seemed shock for a while but as Sanosuke pushed his fist forward to punch him in his stomach, he pulled out another spear and drove it through Sanosuke's shoulder as he cried out in pain. Megumi, who was watching the whole thing, screamed Sano's name in fearing for his life. Tears became evident in her eyes as she stared at the scene, her heart beating as if a demon was chasing her. She was about to run to him but Tsubame pulled her back. "You'll get him killed, stay here. Sanosuke's strong he'll be just fine. Don't Worry." Tsubame said as she put a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder.  
  
Aoshi glowered menacingly at the man in front of him. His antagonist was the mighty Honou. Aoshi readied his kodachis defensively in front of him as he stared at Honou for any sign of a weapon. Honou, not taking his eyes off of Aoshi, mused, "What? Are you looking for my weapon?" Aoshi, as usual, showed no emotion just continued to glare at the enemy he was facing. From his trench coat, Honou pulled out two kodachis and grinned at this opponent. Shock and astonishment filled Aoshi's building as he saw the weapons. 'What the.we have the same weapons. The winner of this fight will be the one who is stronger. Kami-sama I hope I'm stronger. My wedding is in two months!' Honou plunged at Aoshi with his right hand over his shoulder holding the kodachi in a position to stab anything in its path. Aoshi blocked Honou's kodachis with his kodachis and then kicked him at the side of his face. Honou jumped back and wiped the blood from this mouth and then grinned as if getting a kick to his face was funny. Aoshi stared at him with confusion in his eyes.  
  
Misao and Yahiko stood, staring seriously at the peculiar weapon that their adversary bore. Never before had either of them fought someone with that kind of defense. Sokohana grinned balefully as he followed their gaze to the whips, which he held. He could see that their minds were hard at work, trying to decipher a plan that would assure their victory. He thought this battle would be an easy win but how wrong he was. "Come on now, you both don't actually think that you can beat me do you? You're just a little boy and a weak girl. There's no way in hell you'd be able to beat me. but I'll try to make your deaths quick and painless." Sokohana announced pompously. "You're the one who's gonna die you arrogant bastard," Yahiko replied as he ran towards his opponent. "Yahiko NO!" said Misao as Sokohana flung his whips at Yahiko, one wrapping securely around his left wrist and the other around both his shinai and his right wrist. The man pulled Yahiko in as the child struggled to break free. Sokohana hit Yahiko in the face harshly with the back of his hands, knocking the poor child out. He flung Yahiko aside and gingerly walked towards Misao with a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
Takimoto looked at the combats that were progressing in front of him. It looked to him that his assassins were overpowering the Kenshin-gumi. He smiled ecstatically as he was pleased with his servants' performance. Kaoru on the other hand kept her eyes only on Battousai. She hated him, or at least that's what she was supposed to feel. But a voice inside of her repeats over and over that he would do nothing to hurt her. She regarded it, as a mere insanity because there was evidence that Battousai was heartless.. The memory of her being betrayed by Battousai was proof enough. But. 'Where is she?" Kaoru whispered audibly to herself. "Where's who?" Takimoto questioned as he arched an eyebrow and pulled her closer to him. "No one... No one at all" Kaoru responded as she leaned into him, thinking of the woman who smelt like white plums.  
  
* There was a clash of steel as Kenshin tried to fend off this enemy. * Kenshin seeing Takimoto and Kaoru so close grew even more furious than before. His amber eyes flashed dangerously as he used all his strength into defeating this opponent. He was anxious to kill Takimoto and determined to get Kaoru back. 'What the hell happened to Kaoru anyway?' Kenshin asked himself. Reisui, noticing Kenshin was lost in his thoughts, decided that this was his moment to finally destroy Battousai. He proceeded forward aiming for Kenshin's neck but after saying to himself that he wanted the fight to last longer; he directed his attack to Kenshin's left arm, which was wounded in the battle with the ninja. Kenshin screamed in pain as Reisui's sword struck his arm, widening and deepening the wound. Blood oozed mercilessly out of Kenshin's wound and streamed down his hands. Kenshin, gathering all the strength he had, swung his sword carefully. It connected with Reisui's nose. "AHH!" Reisui shrieked shrilly as he clutched his now broken nose. "That's what you get for tangling with Battousai. Now. Die!!" Kenshin yelled fiercely. He planted his sword into the ground and pushed it forward creating tremors and disrupting the earth. Reisui flew backwards, landing painfully on his back. Kenshin stood in front of the man, his sword at his throat.  
  
* Ashitaka seemed shock for a while but as Sanosuke pushed his fist forward to punch him in his stomach, he pulled out another spear and drove it through Sanosuke's shoulder as he cried out in pain. * Sanosuke endeavored for a while to get the damned weapon out of his flesh but it was to no avail. Ashitaka, taking advantage of the situation, advanced to Sanosuke preparing to shove the spear further into the teenager's shoulder. The rooster-head saw this and with all his might tugged at the spear handle. 'Well what d'ya know? it came out!' Too late. Ashitaka was too far into the attack so there was no way he could possibly defend from Sanosuke's assault. Sanosuke dropped the spear and pulled his fist back then brought it forward as it connected with Ashitaka's stomach. He spit out blood and dropped lifelessly to the floor. "An easy win," he boasted as Megumi ran to his side and threw her arms around him. "Shut up Rooster, just thank Kami- sama you survived." Megumi rebuked as she tightened her grip on him. "Now let's get your shoulder cleaned up."  
  
"But what about Yahiko?" Sanosuke asked as he looked at the unconscious boy and Tsubame who sat next to him, cradling his head. "Oh no Yahiko!" Megumi panicked as she ran to the Yahiko's body and a grief-stricken and teary Tsubame. Megumi lifted the child off the floor and brought him to the safety. Sanosuke spotted Misao in distress so he decided he would help her. "Oh no you don't, let me clean your wound first." After putting Yahiko on the ground with a warm cloth on his forehead, Megumi set to work on Sano's shoulder, trying to hurry but not forgetting or compromising the customary procedure.  
  
*He flung Yahiko aside and gingerly walked towards Misao with a stupid grin plastered on his face*. She backed away as Sokohana advanced towards her. He flung his whips at her but she jumped out of the way but one of the whips firmly grasped her ankle and she was pulled violently to the floor. Misao winced as her body dropped painfully on to the earth. She was about to untie the whip from her foot but Sokohana pulled her forward. She cringed as she was dragged harshly in the dirt. Her hand wandered to her ankle and held the whip but once again Sokohana drew her bruised body towards him. Misao, being a strong woman, threw her kunais at that baka in front of her. It struck him in his arm and he flinched as it tore his flesh. She then fiercely pulled the whip off her ankle and while he was occupied with trying to pull the kunai out of his arm, she pulled the whip and brought Sokohana forward. By that time, Megumi had finished treating Sanosuke's wound and he ran swiftly to Misao's side. As he arrived, he smiled as he looked at the bewildered man. Sokohana quickly pulled the kunai out of his arm and he was about to throw it at Misao but Sanosuke's fist connected with the side of his face. His UNCONSCIOUS body dropped to the floor as Misao chided angrily, "SANOSUKE! I COULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF MYSELF YOU KNOW!!!!!!" "oh really?" Sanosuke smirked.  
  
Honou jumped back and wiped the blood from this mouth and then grinned as if getting a kick to his face was funny. Aoshi stared at him with confusion in his eyes. * The assassin's face was suddenly changed to one of seriousness as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Aoshi, bewildered beyond explanation, decided that this was the opportunity to win this fight and there was no way in hell he would have let it pass him by. Aoshi sprang into the air, unleashing a battle cry and crossed his kodachis as he came closer to his enemy. As he approached, Honou's eyes snapped open, revealing pools of emerald with a peculiar glint. He spun around with his kodachis. Aoshi tried desperately to evade the attack but he was too close to Sokohana. Aoshi was sliced in his left arm twice, but ignoring the pain and taking the advantage of being so close to his idiotic enemy, "Kodachi Nitou Ryuu". Aoshi's opponent lay unconscious on the floor with two deep cut wounds on his chest and his upper arm.Misao ran towards her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. "Aoshi-sama, I'm so glad you're alright." She stated blissfully as she kissed him passionately on the lips. They both walked over to Megumi and Aoshi was immediately treated for his wound.  
  
Reisui flew backwards, landing painfully on his back. Kenshin stood in front of the man, his sword at his throat.* He was about to slice the man's throat when Sano butted in, "Don't do it pal its not worth it.You want to kill Takimoto remember, not his followers. Don't you worry, we'll get Jou- chan back." Kenshin glared threateningly at Reisui, but then he remembered, 'He didn't take Kaoru away from me, Takimoto did. I swear I'll kill that bastard!' Kenshin turned around and walked gingerly towards Takimoto, "Ready to meet your doom Tsukishiro Takimoto?" Takimoto smiled and was about to walk towards Battousai but was stopped by Kaoru. "Takimoto, Anata, let me fight him. If I cant defeat him, which I doubt, I'll tire him out. Stay out of this. This is going to be a one on one battle."  
  
"Kaoru.koishii." Kenshin runs towards her and hugged her with all the love he had. He then raised her chin and passionately captured her lips in his. Kaoru kissed back because this feeling, it felt right. as right as rain. She suddenly pulled away as she remembered that he was the enemy. "Battousai, I am your opponent.. Fight me."  
  
"WHAT!?! Kaoru u know I cant fight you. I couldn't bare if u were hurt by someone else. much less if I hurt you. My sweet, innocent, loving, Koishii. I refuse to fight you."  
  
"WELL THEN DIE!!!!" Kaoru yelled as she ran toward Kenshin with her sword above her head.  
  
To Be Continued ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Katta Kamiya, suiren : Arigatou Gozaimasu. I'm glad you like my fic so please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Gypsy-chan: ARIGATOU so much for reviewing! No I'm going on vac tmr. dammit! I'll try to write a chapter.. No guarantees. but I'll try my best. Thanks a lot for reviewing.. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.  
  
Tan Kimko: Thanks for reviewing. buttttt... I WANT AN UPDATE IN NIGHT OF THE VAMPIRES!!.. lol. onegai.  
  
Kiara : lol. I don't think I'm gonna make megumi or Misao slap poor sweet kaoru. good idea though.lol. Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
Skipper: Haha. Thanks for continuing to read and review!!  
  
Sabrina-star: Brinz.. Arigatou for reviewing. :: sobs uncontrollably :: don't download the seisou hen :'( I sear.. If you watch it you wont stop crying. JA!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: Onee-san.. I wish that I weren't depressed.but the truth is. it was such a sad movie. and I want to kill that ahou who created the seisou hen. I arrived late so I missed Vampire hunter D only got to see the ending. grrrr..Congrats on getting to go Japan!! Luv ya always.. Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10 The Rescue Part 3 Memory R...

* ... * = pov of kaoru IN the memory ~ ... ~ = the confused kaoru's pov  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Previous Chapter -  
  
"Kaoru.koishii." Kenshin runs towards her and hugged her with all the love he had. He then raised her chin and passionately captured her lips in his. Kaoru kissed back because this feeling, it felt right. as right as rain. She suddenly pulled away as she remembered that he was the enemy. "Battousai, I am your opponent.. Fight me."  
  
"WHAT!?! Kaoru u know I cant fight you. I couldn't bare if u were hurt by someone else. much less if I hurt you. My sweet, innocent, loving, Koishii. I refuse to fight you."  
  
"WELL THEN DIE!!!!" Kaoru yelled as she ran toward Kenshin with her sword above her head.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kenshin blocked her attack with his sheathed sword. Using his god-like speed, he appeared in the back of her. As swift as lightning, Kaoru turned around and slashed Kenshin on the right arm, making him scream out in sheer agony. "Koishii.. What's wrong? What did Takimoto do to you?" Kenshin asked, his amber slits looking deep into her cerulean ones. Kaoru gasped as she stared into his amber eyes, which lacked the emotion it had when he first arrived. 'What is that strange glint?' There was a mixture of guilt, sadness, and was that.. Affection?.. for her?  
  
Kaoru was beginning to feel queer inside. almost as if. she should be fighting along with him instead of against him. Ignoring this feeling, she yelled, "Stop calling me Koishii! You don't even love me!" as she moved in for another attack. Kenshin froze at her statement. His brain stopped functioning as he stood as still as a statue, allowing her to injure him once again. He didn't feel the pain, for his heart was aching uncontrollably. With tears welling up in his golden eyes, he stammered, "Kaoru.What makes you think I don't love you?" Kaoru looked at him through tears, "You said so yourself.. Don't you remember?" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock, but his mind was completely confused. "Remember? Remember what? Kaoru what are you talking about?" Tears streamed incessantly down her pretty face.  
  
"Don't, act like you don't know Kenshin. Remember the girl who smells like white plum?" "Yes, what about Tomoe-san?" Kenshin asked in a serious tone. "Jou-chan wha-" Sanosuke started but was cut by Kenshin's voice, "Stay out of this one Sanosuke, onegai." Kenshin paused then continued, averting his gaze to Kaoru. "Koishii. Please continue. What does my dead wife have to do with this?" Kaoru's heart wrenched and constricted in pain, 'His wife!?!?'  
  
Kenshin looked closely at Kaoru. Her countenance appeared to be serious but her gorgeous blue eyes betrayed her. They reflected utter hurt and pain, as if she was hearing this for the first time. "How. How did she die?" Kaoru asked softly as she stared at the ground, trying to prevent the tears from cascading fown her face. Kenshin was baffled beyond comprehension. 'Kaoru, what did he do to you? You act as if I'm the enemy. And worst of all. you think I don't love you." Kenshin walked slowly, staring at the grass beneath him. As he arrived in front of Kaoru, he looked up at her face. It was filled with pain. "Kaoru.. Look at me." Battousai asked with the gentleness of the Rurouni. Kaoru just ignored his request and repeated the question. "How did she die?" "I killed her. 12 yrs ago" "YOU WHAT?" Kaoru asked, her head snapping out of her shocked little world and into reality. She stared completely bewildered at the man in front of her. Tears of sorrow strolled unhesitatingly down her flawless skin. Kenshin, noticing the wetness that glittered on his koshii's face, enveloped her in his arms. He stroked her back as she cried her eyes out. "Kaoru, what are you doing? Battousai is the enemy!" Takimoto shouted angrily. ' I cant let her soften to him. The only way to break the spell of my hypnotism is if she and her true love do something together that was done already in the past. I am not going to lose her.'  
  
Kaoru continued to cry as Kenshin tightened the embrace. She returned to her world of shock. She could not hear anything. All she feel was a firm hand around her tiny waist and a gentle hand stroking her back tenderly. 'Kenshin killed his own wife. but why? I thought he loved her? And 12 yrs ago? That couldn't be possible. 12 years ago I didn't even know him. And this position that we're both in, it feels familiar. like we've -" Kaoru's thoughts were cut by a memory surfaving in her head.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * There were fireflies, a gigantic amount of them. She saw herself standing by a pond, waiting for someone.  
  
* Kaoru looked onto the grass giving up hope. Suddenly, she heard a comforting voice. "The fireflies really are beautiful tonight." The figure said as he came into view. *  
  
~ "Kenshin," she heard herself say. Kaoru watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes. She saw her lips, as well as Kenshin's moving, but she couldn't hear a single word. She watched as the Kaoru in the memory, clenched her fists as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly Kenshin pulled her into an embrace. The tears broke through the barrier and flowed down her cheeks. "Thank you for everything up until now. Goodbye Kaoru-dono"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Soon, everything came back to her. All the memories of her past up until the time when Takimoto walked over and knelt beside her, came floating back. As Kaoru got her senses back, she wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Kenshin, you came to rescue me." She said, trying to figure out what happened after Takimoto knelt next to her. None of the recent events had registered in her mind. She was confused as to how she got from a dining room with richly adorned furniture to the comforting arms of her beloved. "Kaoru?" Takimoto called hopefully. Kaoru just ignored him as Kenshin pulled her closer and said, "Koishii.. I missed you so much." Kaoru wiped her tears away and replied, "so did I. It's only been a day but it seemed like eternity. Oh Kenshin." Fresh new tears rolled down her cheeks. Kenshin pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. "What happened to you Koishii? You wanted to fight me and you thought I didn't love you because of something with Tomoe-san and." Kenshin once again closed the distance between them by hugging her even more tightly than before. "Oh Kaoru.I'm so glad to have you in my arms again. Aishiteru.. Forever."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. Firstly, because of what Kenshin said. Indeed she felt that way but never in a million years did she think that she would hear Kenshin say those words. Secondly, as he looked into her eyes, she noticed that his were amber. "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she became aware of his bleeding scar. "Yes Kaoru?" he replied slightly pulling away to look at her. Kaoru removed her right hand from around his neck and brought it down to touch Kenshin's cheek, tracing along the cross scar. She then looked at her fingers which were coated with ruby red blood.  
  
"Kenshin. your scar. it's bleeding. and your eyes. they're amber." Kaoru said in bewilderment. She was perfectly still for a few seconds then she pulled Kenshin to her and pressed his body on hers tightly. "You may have the eyes of the Hitokiri, but you saved me ..both Battousai. and the Rurouni make up Kenshin.and. Aishiteru Kenshin.until the end of time. I want you to hold me like this. forever." Kenshin never thought that Kaoru would have accepted the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Battousai: She's full of surprises.  
  
Rurouni: I'll say. That's why we love her  
  
Battousai: Cant argue with that.  
  
Kenshin dipped his head down capturing Kaoru's soft lips in a long, blissful, passionate kiss.  
  
Takimoto was in turmoil. He had lost; his assassins were defeated and most importantly. he lost Kaoru to Battousai. Takimoto unsheathed his sword, the sound echoing throughout the place, making Kaoru and Kenshin pull away from each other. "Battousai! Prepare to Die!!" Takimoto screamed as he launched at Kenshin with his katana.  
  
Kenshin pushed Kaoru away violently as he blocked the attack. It was time to take revenge on Tsukishiro Takimoto for kidnapping his Kaoru. Kenshin's fatigued and exhausted limbs screamed out to him to give them a rest but he didn't listen. His injuries had no effect on him. as yet. It was time to kill that bastard Takimoto and nothing was going to stop him. "Dou Ryu Sen!" he yelled as he sent the earth flying at Takimoto. The man quickly and quite easily evaded the attack by moving out of the way with extreme speed.  
  
Rurouni: Battousai. it didn't work. Battousai: I can see that. but no matter. I'll kill him. Rurouni: no don't.. don't kill him. Battousai: do you not remember what he did to kaoru? I don't c are what you say. he's dead. Rurouni: don- Battousai: Damare! I've had enough of you.  
  
Battousai charged at Takimoto and swung his sword violently towards the man's neck but he blocked with his sheath. Kaoru looked on with a terrified expression in her eyes. ' So this is what Battousai is like when he was fighting.' Takimoto and Kenshin continued to swing their swords at each other, wishing that they would murder the other. Kenshin's injuries on his arms started to pain slightly. He ignored it and kept fighting, each sword stroke more powerful than the other.  
  
Takimoto thought hatefully, 'I'll make you pay. You killed my brother. I'll kill you.' Kenshin and Takimoto swung their swords at each other and steel clashed with steel. Both flew back with the force of their combined attacks. Kenshin sheathed his sword looking seriously at Takimoto. " You want me? Come then." Kenshin growled angrily as he got into the position for Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki.  
  
Takimoto knew that position all too well. he had known about all of himura's past battles. but he had no way to defend against it. the only logical thing was to stay away from Kenshin.. to remain in the very spot that he stood.  
  
' But then what would that accomplish? He's not going to come. You'll just stay in the same position until forever.' a voice said inside him. 'Maybe. I'll just stall til his patience runs thin.' he responded. ' Baka.' 'What?' 'Hypnotize him dammit!!' ' I don't know? his ki is very strong he could use his aura to block off anything external.' 'Oh dammit just try!!' the voice reprimanded.  
  
Takimoto walked slowly and gingerly towards Battousai. He saw an evil grin appear on the red-haired man's face. ' I hope this works.' As Takimoto came walked closer he noticed that Kenshin's hand had tightened on the hilt of his sakaba-tou. Nevertheless, he kept walking until he was in close enough range to emit his hypnotizing powers..  
  
Takimoto stared into Kenshin's golden eyes as his bore into his. Takimoto's eyes let out a flash of light, containing the hypnotizing rays in it, towards Kenshin. Battousai had already used his ki to make a shield around his body to prevent anyone from putting any kind of spell on him. As the rays came in contact with the invisible shield, it bounced off and disappeared into thin air. It was known that once the rays had not hit the person intended. it would simply vanish.  
  
' Shit. now I have to fight him. I've got to somehow get him out of that position.But how?'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kenshin just looked at the man in front of him. "Fool. did you really think you could use your silly mind games on me? Now hurry up. I don't have all day."  
  
"If you want to kill me so bad then why don't you just come after me?" he continued.  
  
"I'd say the same to you Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Takimoto's brain suddenly started to function properly and an idea popped into his head. He carefully thought about it. Each step of his endeavour to counteract Battousai Himura's Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki played slowly and carefully into his mind. He could now see it clearly and it was bound to work. He was read to implement his plan. With a contented grin, he ran towards Kenshin confident that his idea would work.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
TBC.  
  
A|N: So how was it? I don't think it was my best. I was kinda stuck coming down to the ending like after Takimoto made ken and kao move away from each other. you probably thought that the ending was quite strange ne. well tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Gypsy-chan - Thanks for the compliment. but I don't write THAT good a battle scene :: slightly blushes at gypsy-chan's compliment :: So.. tell me.. you like this update?? oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm getting more and more like Kamimura Kaoru nee-san everyday :)  
  
Skipper - haha you really hate Takimoto don't you?? Lol. Here's your update ne. I woke up a little late so I didn't post it earlier :: sigh ::  
  
Chibi-angel - Glad to hear from you. I thought that you lost interest in my story.. Yes I know. school sucks!!! I'm getting better?!?!? really? YAY!!!! Thank you!! Thanks for reviewing! I reeeeeeeallly appreciated it!!  
  
Tan Kimiko - :: sobs :: WHAT!?!? Finish chapter 17 pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. you how much I love your story!!!! Thanks for reviewing.. Hope you like my update.  
  
~Kaoru Himura~ - Hi there. thank you for your review. here's my update. hope you like it!!  
  
Sheens - Hey thank you! Hope you like this Chapter. I wrote most when I was in Tobago while listening to the Incubus CD.lol.. Yea.. my new inspiration is incubus.lol.  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Kamimura Kaoru - Hey! Thanks for the encouragement. and here it finally is.. Chapter 10.. still not quite sure if everyone will like it. but I posted it cuz u said to. And once again I will tell you, Chapter 2 in Made for each other WAS NOT CRAPPY!! IT WAS REEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLLLY GOOD!!!! Luv ya onee-san. Bye!  
  
Sabrina-star - Hi Hi! So how was this chap de gozaru ka? Tell me!! Please tell me you finished reading it this time ( * sticks tongue out at brinz * ) lol.. Thanks for the support.. Please update your ficcy soon. Luv ya! Ja! 


	11. Chapter 11

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º  
  
Takimoto's brain suddenly started to function properly and an idea popped into his head. He carefully thought about it. Each step of his endeavour to counteract Battousai Himura's Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki played slowly and carefully into his mind. He could now see it clearly and it was bound to work. He was read to implement his plan. With a contented grin, he ran towards Kenshin confident that his idea would work.  
  
«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»  
  
Sanosuke and the rest stare dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. Kaoru looked on her icy blue eyes reflected stark fear. Her right hand was placed on her chest as she stared on in utter silence. 'Oh Kenshin.' She thought afraid for his life.  
  
As Takimoto ran he looked at Kaoru and he repeated in his mind what he was once told by his grandfather.  
  
["If you have hypnotized a person already, and they are full of emotions .. Just snap your fingers and you can make them do what you want. It is virtually impossible for them to resist"]  
  
An grin spread over Takimoto's face and he slowed his running pace and looked directly at Kaoru as he snapped his fingers. Kaoru's eyes turned gray and she suddenly ran in the direction of Kenshin.  
  
"Jo-chan wait!!" Sanosuke cried after the girl as she ran onto the battlefield. Ignoring the rooster head's request, she ran behind Kenshin and pulled his arms in the back, preventing him from performing his Ama Kakeru Ryu no Herameki. "Hurry Anata! Run away!!" She yelled at Takimoto as she held Kenshin's arms in place tightly.  
  
Takimoto quickly came to a complete halt and sheathed his sword as he ran in the other direction. He ran into the nearby forest thinking he got away. Unbeknownst to him, a tall lean wolf with a katana was lurking around in that very forest waiting for him.  
  
«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»  
  
As Takimoto disappeared into the forest Kenshin asked confused, " Kaoru. what did you do that for!?!?!!?" Kaoru's eyes changed back to its normal sapphire orbs. Kaoru, remembering what she just did, let go of Kenshin and ran into the other side of the forest as she muttered a very soft but distinct "Sorry".  
  
'Oh no. Kaoru! ' Kenshin thought as he followed her into the dense, dark forest. Kenshin's worried amber slits surveyed the area desperately. 'Koishii where are you?' He threaded briskly but cautiously down the path until he started to hear soft whimpers. 'Kaoru! 'he thought as he immediately ran into the direction of the hushed cries. He crunched an endless sea of leaves and sticks as he searched for Kaoru. Nothing else mattered to him, all he needed and wanted was his Koishii. Soon enough, he found the poor girl crouched against a tree, sobbing into her hands. He regarded her for a few seconds. Her eyes glistened as fresh tears cascaded down her scarlet, puffy cheeks and her shoulders trembled as violently. His heart constricted in pain at the sight. 'Koishii' Kenshin stepped closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Kaoru struggled to get away from him. "Kenshin. I'm so sorry." Kenshin pulled her tightly to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her tears spill all over her pretty face. Kenshin rubbed her back gently as he took a deep breath as to control his feelings. "Shhh. Kaoru. Everything's all right. " He soothed as he rest his chin on her hair. "Kenshin. No!!.. Everything's not all right. I helped the enemy. Kenshin. I betrayed you." replied Kaoru as the tears soaked into Kenshin's gi. Kenshin pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Kaoru. Look at me." he started gently. Kaoru didn't budge. she refused to look into his eyes. Kenshin gently pushed her face up so that their eyes were locked together. Kaoru's cerulean eyes reflected her sorrow for what she had done. and shame and disgust at her self. Kenshin's amber ones on the other hand radiated with love for the girl in front of him. hurt for what she was going through. and hate for that bastard Takimoto.  
  
Kenshin moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it tenderly. "Kaoru. If you betrayed me. do you really think that I would be holding you right now trying to comfort you. or do you think. that I would have killed you already? Hmm. Answer me koishii."  
  
"Kenshin. Gomen ne. for not allowing you to continue the fight with Takimoto.. I love you. more than anything in the world.."  
  
"I know this my beloved. that's why I'm sure that Takimoto did something to you."  
  
"Kenshin. I Am Really. Really Sor---" but she was cut as Kenshin locked her lips with his. His hand wandered through her dark hair as the kiss deepened. Tears of joy escaped Kaoru's eyelids as he mingled with the previous wetness from her previous sea of sadness. They both pulled away gasping for breath. Kenshin smiled lovingly at her as he began to wipe away her tears. 'Kaoru.'  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes as his calloused but tender hands brushed away the remains of her sorrow and joy from her face. ' Aishiteru Kenshin' She thought as she held Kenshin's hands on still on her cheek. "Kenshin?" she asked softly.  
  
"What is it Koishii?" Kenshin asked, his amber slits instantly changing to amethyst.  
  
"Promise me. Promise me."  
  
"Yes?" he urged as he stared lovingly at her.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me. That you'll stay with me." She continued near tears.  
  
Kenshin dipped his head down and kissed her affectionately. All too soon, he pulled away, leaving Kaoru still savouring the feel of his lips against hers. " I promise. I'll stay with you forever Kaoru. I Love You" Kaoru's eyes sparkled with love as she took his hands and kissed it gently.  
  
The fluffy white clouds scudded slowly and peacefully across the multi- coloured sky. The sun was setting in the horizon and the night was slowly creeping in. They both stared at each other. their gazes locked together.. Kenshin put his arms around Kaoru as she snuggled closer to him. Moments passed and Kenshin realized that Kaoru's breathing had a slower pace. He concluded that she was asleep and so he tightened his grip around her and rested his cheek on her head, sleep slowly creeping into his consciousness. The couple sat there in each other's arms. safe and comfortable.without a care in the world.  
  
«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»  
  
"Don't you guys think its about time we go look for them both???" asked Yahiko impatiently.  
  
"The brat has a point." Sanosuke replied teasingly as his infamous fish bone mysteriously appeared in his mouth.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT??"  
  
" You."  
  
"Okay Both of you that's enough.Yahiko's right. We should go look for Kenshin and Kaoru.." Misao interrupted before the argument could go any further.  
  
They group of six threaded into the dark forest in search of their friends.  
  
«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»«°¬¤ ¤¬°»  
  
"Who the hell are you??" Takimoto shouted.  
  
"I am The Wolf of Justice. And.You, Tsukishiro Takimoto. are scum." came the curt reply.  
  
"What do you want with me?" He said as he pulled his katana out of the sheath and held it defensively.  
  
Amber eyes appeared out of the darkness as the figure brought his unsheathed sword up and got into the position for Gatotsu. " For the crimes you've committed. Tsukishiro. you will pay dearly." Saitou warned icily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º | º·¸·º  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-sama!!! GOMEN NASAI for how long this took. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeallly and truly am sorry. it's been a month ne?? gomen.. but school is just GRRRR and plus I was kinda stuck after a while.. so I decided to just end it here.. I know I know. it was short.. sorry!!! OK. so. Kamimura Kaoru and I have written a fic together. we posted the first chapter already. to those of you who haven't read it yet. it's called Sayonara Dekinai. the link is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1002062  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu to alllllllllllllllll my reviewers. you have no idea how much it means to me!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO KEEP ME INSPIRED!!! KawaiiChica: Hi !!! Thanks a lot for the review!!! Hope you like my update!!  
  
Ravinous: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Lol.. ayeeee.. thanks for the review!!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Gypsy-chan: Hey there. Thank you soooo much for the review. keep me inspired onegai!! Hope u like this update as well!!!  
  
Andrea: Thank you for the review. Please continue to R&R my story!!  
  
Skipper: Heyy. how'd u like this chap?? I know it's short.. please don't kill me!!! X_X  
  
Your BIG FAN! : thanks for the review. sorry this chapter took so long!!!  
  
crystal of psythe: Arigatou!!! Here's the update!!  
  
Lady Night: here you go.!!! Please continue to R&R!!!!! thanks for the review!  
  
Sukihunny: HEYYY!! Thanks for the card!! ARIGATOU SOOOOOOO MUCH for the review!! I cant wait for the update in your fic Oblivion!!!!!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
Sabrina-star: BRINZ! Muchas Gracias for the review and for pre-reading this chapter!! You Are The Best!!! Love you hun. :-D  
  
Kamimura Kaoru: Nee-san!!! Arigatouuuuuuuuu for the review. tell me what you think ne?? I need to know what you think! Ja!! Good Luck in exams!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author'z notes: im really sorri for taking this long to write a chapter. School's a bitch and i had killer exams… twas realllllllll stress… but… here is the update… im not sure if its any good … as usual… updates may take very long… 

····=····=·····=····=······=·····=·····=····=·····=····=······=·····

"Who the hell are you??" Takimoto shouted.

"I am The Wolf of Justice… And…You, Tsukishiro Takimoto… are scum…" came the curt reply.

"What do you want with me?" He said as he pulled his katana out of the sheath and held it defensively.

Amber eyes appeared out of the darkness as the figure brought his unsheathed sword up and got into the position for Gatotsu. " For the crimes you've committed… Tsukishiro… you will pay dearly…" Saitou warned icily.

····=····=·····=····=······=·····=····=····=·····=····=······=·····

Takimoto looked at the man in front of him with piercing eyes. The sky was now dark…. Thin droplets of rain sprinkled onto the earth. Saitou glared viciously at the villain, awaiting his reaction. Thunder cackled loudly signaling the start of rain. Takimoto just stood as still as a statue staring at the wolf. Heavy raindrops stabbed the earth. Saitou, growing impatient, sighed and put his sword back into the sheath, still not taking his eyes off Takimoto. He then turned around and started to walk away with his hand on the hilt of his kitana. 

Takimoto, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, let out a battle cry and charged viciously at Saitou's back. Anticipating this, Saitou moved out of the way just as Takimoto's sword was going to touch him and shoved his sword into the man's ribs, intentionally missing his vital organs. Takimoto's sword dropped from his hands as blood seeped through his clothes. His head began to spin and he tried to run away, passing some of   Saitou's men, who were now arriving at the clearing. They chased him through the forest, with him way in front of them. His world was now hazy but it soon came to complete darkness and the police officers caught him.

····=····=·····=····=······=·····=····=····=·····=····=······=·····

Several Weeks Later… 

****

The small congregation of people cheered as the bride made her way down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful wedding kimono. It was a beautiful and unusual shade of blue with cute little white plums on it. Her hair was a glossy jet black and the top was braided in intricate designs, held together with her hair tie as the rest of hair flowed freely and neatly down her back. Her glistening lips glittered with the gorgeous lightish pink lipstick. Her long shaped nails were painted with a pink similar to her lipstick and had gray strokes with some glitter on it.

As her grandfather escorted her down the aisle, her full hips like whine pitchers swung from side to side. Everyone present was indeed amazed by the appearance of their friend. Never had they seen her look so elegant… so stunning… so… womanly… Aoshi stood looking at his wife to be in awe. Misao looked up at him and smiled, her well-shaped glittery pink lips curving delicately, making her look even more beautiful… if that was even possible. A small smile spread over his face… for the first time… Why you ask…? Because he's finally going to be married to the one he loved more than anything… DUHHH... Why else…?!! 

Kaoru looked at her best friend with a whole parade of emotions swimming in her. Envy, love, happiness… but most of all… Pride. She was off course envious that Misao was getting married before she and Kenshin did but her pride overweighed all her other feelings. She looked on extremely happy for Misao. She deserved someone who would love and take care of her for the rest of her life. Although, no one would have guessed that that person would be Aoshi… but hey! Who's to complain?  Their attitudes were completely different; she was a hyper, loud and psychotic little girl while he was a quiet, reserved and secretive man. But Kaoru knew that they both loved each other… and… who knows, maybe Misao might make Aoshi change and open up to her.

Misao walked down the passageway, her eyes resting on the one she was going to marry. She had dreamed about this day for years now and finally it had become a reality. No words could describe the way she felt at this moment to know that her dream was coming true. Aoshi Shinomori was actually going to marry her… how fantastic was that? She knew that this was supposed to be the happiest day of her life… it was…except she was distracted by the disappointing fact that Kenshin hadn't asked Kaoru to marry him yet. _"Damn this stupid thing called a heart! I'm supposed to be enjoying this moment."_ Her eyes wandered to Kenshin and Kaoru… both of them holding hands and staring at her with awe, love and pride. 

_"Oh well… might as well try my best to enjoy today… I'm sure Himura will ask her one of these days."_

Her attention returned to Aoshi as Okina stopped walking and let her hand go, leaving her standing beside Aoshi and in front of Omasu and Ochika.  _"Okay! Enough thinking… time for my wedding."_  

····=····=·····=····=······=·····=····=····=·····=····=······=·····

**Sometime _(not sure how long)_ After**

****

Soft, gentle, melodious music sounded from the speakers as couples danced slowly on the dance floor, the song capturing their heart.

Aoshi held Misao in a tight embrace as they swayed gently to the music.

**shizumu yuu hi ni               kage fumi shiteru  **

**_(Stepping under the shadow of the setting sun)_**

**wake wa iranai     dokomademo kimi to **

**_(You don't have a reason to go anywhere_**)

**yake ni toki ga     tsumetaku kono mi wa sasu kedo **

**_(Because awful times are piercing this cold body of yours)_**

Kaoru sighed heavily and rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder as he wrapped his arms even more tightly around her.

"Are you okay koishii?" 

She pulled away from him enough to look at him in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm ok… I'm just happy that Misao and Aoshi are finally together…"

"Yeah… They belong together…"

Kaoru smiled and after a little while she responded "Yeah they do…I just wish that someday-" and she looked away from him.

"What do you wish?"

"Nothing… nevermind…"

**Your love               kono mune ni dakishimetetai**

**_(Your love wanting to embrace this heart)_**

**All your love         afureru hodo**

**_(All your love overflowing to its extent)_**

**Your love               kanjitetai kotoba wa iranai**

**_(But your love doesn't want to feel these words)_**

**hitomi o kasanete iru dakede for love**

**_(Yet, still, your eyes need them for love)_**

Even though Kaoru looked away from him, Kenshin kept staring at her. His heart constricted as he saw her eyes, which glowed with longing. "Kaoru…" he whispered but she did not hear him. She just kept staring at the floor. "Kaoru…" he said louder but gently. Slowly, her eyes moved towards his. She smiled sadly at him. "Tell me what iz wrong…"

"I… it's nothing… I was just thinking about how much I want to have a family. Maybe then I would finally be happy…"

**sakebitai hodo      omae o motome**

**_(You wanted to cry out as much as possible)_**

**dakedo onaji hodo                terekusakute gomen**

**_(Sorry to embarass you, but it doesn't make a difference)_**

**furimuku tabini   kimi wa soba ni ite kureta ne**

**_(Doesn't it get darker every time you turn around?)_**

Kenshin's eyes widened. How could I be so stupid… I wish I could make her happy…I wish I could guard that angelic smile on her face…

_Well… she just told you what would make her happy…_

Jeez… cant you just leave me in peace for once?

_Oh come on…you should listen to me I'm always right…_

Yeah but its not that… I just… I don't know if she's ready to get married… that is… a huge responsibility…and I don't think she is ready…

_You don't think she's ready…? Or is it that you are not ready???_

**Your love               ima kokoni kawaranu egao ga**

**_(Your love is now apart from you and your smiling face)_**

**aru koto ni kizuita**

**_(You realized a few things)_**

**My love  kimi no tameni     nanimo nai keredo**

**_(Because nothing is like my love for you)_**

**kono uta ni kizami todoke you for love**

**_(This song is like a story for love)_**

She is not ready… nor am I… when Tomoe died… I felt like someone ripped my heart out of my body…and left me there to bleed while they stabbed it with a knife and then severed it into tiny pieces and then stamped on it and then…..

_Yes I know what you felt like… I am you after all...Tomoe was indeed very special and her death was a major sufferation for us…but I think that Kaoru is ready… she iz not a little girl…. She turned 20 a few months ago… she is a woman and she can handle a woman's responsibility… and as for you… you will be a lot happier and you can protect her and her smile… it will be easier this way… because she will be yours forever and you will spend the rest of your life with her… LISTEN TO ME ..YOU ARE READY.. R-E-A-D-Y!! do you understand me…?_

How can you be sure!?!?!?

_Because I am you…_

Why am I even talking to myself!!!

_Because you're a nut… who is madly in love with this girl for 2 years and you know she loves you back… yet u will not ask her to marry you… and you're in a state of doubt when deep down u know that it will benefit you and her…_

Just shut up!!! What do you want me to do?? Go up to her and tell her… "Hey Kaoru… I think im ready… do u want to marry me?"

_Chh.. works for me_

You're an idiot…

_And you're an asshole.. dammit jut tell her…no you know what? That's enough… I'm taking control_

WHAT? You are so not!

_ Shut up rurouni you are useless…_

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as Kenshin's eyes closed and he began to fall…

"SOMEONE HELP!"__

**ai wa kanata e    ai wa kibou e tsuzuku kara**

**_(There is love because love is always desired)_**

Aoshi let go of Misao and ran to the couple and took the fainted Kenshin from Kaoru. He rested him on the floor as the music slowly ended…Sanosuke and the others came when they saw the scene… 

"Hey jou-chan what happened to Kenshin?"

"I don't know we were dancing and then he called my name and then he just zoned off…and suddenly he's falling…"

"Someone go run this under the tap…" Aoshi commanded as he held out his handkerchief to anyone who would take it… his other hand on Kenshin's forehead…

Kaoru was near tears.

Kenshin's eyes flew open… to reveal…

TBC…!!!

AN : I'm really sorri for how long it took for this chapter to get done and how short it wuz.. I was kinda stuck  n well school iz major stress… updates will be very slow… gomen ne… I don't really have time to thank reviewerz individually.. gomen… but just know that I am ALWAYS grateful to you all who have taken the time to review… it helps…when an author…namely me… aint feeling well… so … Muchas Gracias! Arigatou! Merci! Thank You! Oh and I don't know the song I just used it in my fic…The name of the song is "LOVE" by SIAM SHADE.

Ja !


End file.
